Unrivaled Love
by Almi Pendragon
Summary: Finished. Squall/Rinoa. Selphie/Irvine. Prequel FF8 - Soulmates from the beginning, before the game.
1. Chapter 1 Rinoa

Chapter 1

Rinoa turned sixteen on that cold night.  It was suppose to be "sweet sixteen," but all that day and most of her recent life were just bitter memories.  She was shut up in her room again for her defiance.  She yelled at her father, a general of the Galbadian army, for being a cold, uncaring father: _"You don't even know me!  How can you decide what's right for ME?!"  It was true that having no mother figure in her life did not ease the connection between daughter and father.  She had died from a disease a few years ago.  Life wasn't kind or fair.  How could there be trust in strangers, or even family, when there was no trust in life?  Why did her mother have to die?  (It just wasn't fair!) Rinoa thought.  Rinoa was a bitter, angry teenager, she had almost the exact opposite traits she would possess a year later …except devastating beauty and fierce determination.  With shimmering ebony black hair that framed her heart shaped face perfectly, skin of the color of moon glow, and almond shaped eyes in between the color of a night with stars and a warm, soft chocolate brown._

She decided it was time to leave her father for good.  (But where will I go?) she thought to herself.  (If only I wasn't so damn helpless!)  She thought for a minute longer.  (That's it!  I'll train myself with weapons.  I'll become stronger, and I won't ever have this helpless feeling again.  Not for anything or anyone …) Rinoa would become SeeD.  She decided to go to a garden that would be farther from home, out of the influences and range of her father: Balamb Garden.


	2. Chapter 2 Squall

Chapter 2

Squall Leonhart was one of the most talented cadets in the SeeD hopeful ranks in Balamb Garden.  Everyone said so, but whether he or Seifer was the best, was highly debatable.   Neither had been beaten in battle, and they had not yet faced each other in training.  He brought a lot of attention upon himself with his suave, dangerous attitude, his dark brown hair casually flowing, and his incredible wit and talent with a gunblade.  Squall was undeniably the most charming and good looking guy in Balamb with his excellent physique.  His eyes, the color of a storm, bluish-gray, drew even more women to him.  Despite his outgoing nature, many could say they knew who Squall was, but not the man he was.  His eyes showed his all of his emotions, but they, like the owner, hid secrets of the past.  Painful secrets he wished he could forget.  He was one of two trainees to use the gunblade.  Seifer was the other.  (Seifer…my most respected yet bitterly detested rival) He not only liked being the center of attention he_ Lived for it.  Squall believed that the only thing worth trusting was himself, and reputation built on skill.  Nothing else.  _

He was an outgoing guy, quite popular with the ladies in Balamb and wherever he traveled.  But none of them sparked his interest, they were all boring or annoying when they tried to go for him.  His longest relationship was with Quistis Trepe, the most attractive and youngest instructor in the garden, consisting of two dates.  The relationship ended when Seifer decided to annoy Squall with stealing Quistis from him, not that he was heartbroken…just annoyed.  (Seifer always does stupid stunts just to annoy me.  He never cared about Quistis.)  Seifer strung the talented instructor along while he was flirting shamelessly with other girls on the side…all to annoy Squall.


	3. Chapter 3 Saved

 Chapter 3

Rinoa arrived at Balamb Garden within a few days.  She talked to the headmaster, Cid, who seemed like a nice enough character, but definitely deeply troubled.  (Oh well,) she thought, (it's not my problem).  She winced a little at her attitude.  Cid told her she would be welcome to train to become SeeD, and even gave a quick tour of the garden.  (Wow, so this is what it's like to be a mercenary, to train to fight, to know that you're fighting with the best.)  Rinoa was shown her dormitory and given a class schedule.  (Geez, they don't lose any time do they.)  She was dressed casually in a white shirt, black skirt, and a blue cape to complete the outfit, but she knew, from experience, it didn't matter how she dressed, Rinoa could still turn heads.  Rinoa headed to the library to pick the books and materials she needed for class.  That's when a tall, and slightly brooding stranger bumped into her, hard, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Oomph," a sound escaped from Rinoa's lips just slightly.  She looked up to see who the clumsy stranger was, when she saw one of the most gorgeous guys in her life.  His very pale, deep blue eyes mesmerized her for a second.  He was none other than…

"SQUALL!" a voice yelled from far off.  "Come back here!  We didn't mean it in a bad way!"  It was Selphie calling after one of her closest friends.  Squall finally noticed the girl he'd knocked to the ground.  Seeing how beautiful and seemingly perfectly angelic she was, Squall gasped a little but then recovered.  He flashed a charming smile, and offered to help her up.

"No thanks.  You've done quite enough for me already …."  She waited for him to say his name.

"Squall.  The name is Squall Leonhart."  He retracted his hand but not his eyes from this very touchy girl.  He admitted that he was slightly impressed; she was the first girl to decline his help.

"Squall …"  She paused on saying his name.  It was an almost comforting sound.  Almost.  "Try not to let it happen next time," she called out, glancing back at him once, after getting up and walking towards the library again.

(Whoa Squall, what was that?  You let a girl phase you.  What's coming over you?!)  thought Squall to himself.  He followed the fleeing girl with his eyes.  (Quite a beauty.)  Then he spotted Selphie coming towards him again.  He hurried back to his room to think about how to get to this new girl.

***A few weeks later***

Riona was invading his system.  He couldn't breathe easily around her.  Squall could merely enjoy her presence, and the faint scent of vanilla as she passed by him with a cold remark occasional when he tried to make conversation.  (How can she be so beautiful and cold at the same time?)  Squall was deep in thought and barely touched his food.

"Squallie!"  Selphie yelled to startle him.  "What's wrong with you?!  You won't play with us or even eat with us like you use to!  What's happened these past few weeks?"  Zell and Irvine also looked at Squall.  They had noticed the unusual changes in their usual optimistic and charming friend.  (He broods now,) thought Selphie.  (Since when does he brood?)

Squall snapped back to reality.  He shrugged.  "Sorry Selphie, got a lot of things on my mind."  He stood up and left to go to the Training room.  Hopefully, killing things would clear his mind a little of the girl that haunted him.  He would pass so close to her, within fingers length, but he couldn't touch her.  The need for contact with Rinoa almost possessed him.  Squall made sure he equipped a few magic spells, and his two GFs, Quetzalcoatl and Shiva.  Those monsters could be tough to defeat sometimes.  He whipped out his gunblade from its holster and held it in his hands with a dangerously calm look in his eyes.  He was now the hunter, the lone wolf.  He walked into the areas with the monsters.  A mutated and evolved version of the prehistoric tyrannosaurus-rex was heading towards him, but he was distracted when he saw a woman's form trying to break into the weapons shed behind the t-rex.  Squall would deal with that in a minute; right now he concentrated on the huge dinosaur in front of him.

"ROAAAAR!!!" The deafening sound of thunder escaped from the animal's mouth, as if to greet Squall.  It quickly turned and swung its powerful tail at Squall, causing him to stumble for a few seconds.  Then he concentrated on summoning.

"Shiva!"  Squall answered to the monster's challenge, as a dazzling ancient goddess frozen in ice appeared.  Bursting out of her ice cube of slumber, she blasted the monster with freezing ice, surrounding the poor creature on all sides, her Diamond Dust technique.  The t-rexaur was badly hurt but managed to bite Squall once before the lone wolf finished it off.  Squall didn't pay too much attention to his bleeding shoulder as he hurried over to none other than…Rinoa.

"Rinoa!" Squall said with a half worried and curious tone.  She turned to look at him but continued to lock pick the lock on the shed.  "What are you doing here?  Don't you know it's dangerous!"  He scolded her gently.

She gave him an icy, dirty look.  "What do you care?  I can handle myself!"  She said defiantly.

He admired her for her self-confidence, but wasn't sure of her awareness of the great danger around her.  Even for him, taking on monsters in the Training room was tough…but for a new cadet with no previous experience, it was overwhelming.  He debated whether to drag her out of here, or be an accomplice.

He saw an instructor come into the training room.  "Rinoa!" he harshly whispered, "we need to get out of here.  The instructor will call the Discipline Committee if he sees you." Squall still held his gunblade up in a defensive position; his body was shielding Rinoa's.

Ever the rebel, the defiance in her voice could be heard: "I'm almost done!  We're only going to get caught if he sees …

A harsh voice interrupted: "What are you doing down there?!"

Squall could only think of one thing, and he hoped that the man didn't see Rinoa.  She didn't manage to open the lock and sighed, frustrated.  Squall whispered at her, "Pretend to be injured, fall down!  I'll get you out of here.  It's the only way to get out of trouble!"  He hoped she would heed the voice of reason for once.  Thankfully, she obeyed and collapsed to the floor.  The instructor ran towards Squall, but it was just his luck and another t-rex appeared from behind the trees.  "Great," he muttered under his breath.

The t-rex attacked first, aiming to bit his head, but Squall jumped out the way, only to be bitten in the shoulder.  (Ouch, why do they have to keep going for the shoulder!) he thought to himself, wincing in pain.  "Blizaraga!"  he yelled as ice magic enveloped the monster.  Squall finished it off with a few more swings of his gunblade, and his limit break.  "Fated circle!" he leaped and cast a deadly ring of magic from his blade.  The t-rex roared one last time and collapsed.  Squall turned to the small form behind him as the instructor came to them.

"What were you doing down here by yourself?!" he yelled at Squall, obviously missing Rinoa's form.  Squall pointed to her seemingly unconscious figure.

"Sorry sir, I saw her injured so I went into battle.  She's new here and I doubt she knows the dangers of this room."  He went over to pick her gently up, his back to the instructor.  Rinoa opened one eye while Squall was lifting her and melted at his handsome, chiseled features.  (No…I won't, I can't!  I can't fall in love with a man.  I'm suppose to become independent!) Rinoa yelled at herself in her head.

The instructor calmed down immediately.  "Oh!  Let's get her into the emergency ward right away!"  Squall followed him, carrying the woman of his heart in his arms.  He looked down and could see only beauty, pain, and her desperate need for someone…or was that his heart's longing…  They reached the infirmary, and Squall left her in charge of the doctor, who said, "she'll be fine, she must have fainted."  He neglected his own wounds because he was bathing in the fact he just touched her ….


	4. Chapter 4 Not so Subtle Messages

Dedicated to Angelwhispher for an inspiring review …

Chapter 4

Squall returned to his room, hoping for the impossible, that Rinoa would stop by to thank him.  He went to the bathroom, washing up his cuts.  He looked at the enormous tear in his shirt.  (Great,) Squall thought, (there goes another shirt.)  He took it off, revealing his well muscled chest.  The deep gash in his shoulder slightly worried him.  (It should be fine,) he reassured himself.  Squall never wanted to think of himself as weak.  He wanted to believe he would be able to handle everything – every pain, every agony.  He didn't want to let anyone into his heart, his problems, they wouldn't understand.  Behind the façade of being extremely social, he was very reserved.  Squall knew his friends knew who he was, even how he felt sometimes, but they didn't know him.  (Why do I even bother pretending when it hurts so bad sometimes?)  

He laid down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling and forcefully changed his thoughts.  (Why am I so attracted to a girl who won't even give me a kind word?)  It was her eyes, her soul that drew him to her.  All Squall had to do was look into her fiery brown eyes, and he could see the need to prove herself, her distrust of people.  What had gone so wrong in her life that she couldn't trust people?  He felt connected to this girl like no other.  He shared that same pained look in her eyes, that barrier she had put between herself and others.  It was just more obvious than his.  Then he remembered the way she looked at him when she was in his arms.  (What was that?  Love?  Trust?  Admiration?)  Her kind look.  With just one look, Squall felt as if he could live on it for weeks to come.

Rinoa 'woke' up in the infirmary, and had the doctor explain to her what happened.  She nodded at the doctor's suggestions to take it easy for the next couple of days.  Rinoa walked, gracefully and slowly back to her room.  Thoughts of Squall troubled her.  (Why was he … nice?)  She tried to push those thoughts way.  (That's impossible.  No one is nice without a reason.)  But the way he protected her, and even getting her out of trouble implied otherwise.  He had only tried to talk to her, to get to know her better, but she pushed him away.  She struggled with her feelings walking along the corridors.  Rinoa was so immersed in her thoughts she didn't notice the guy following her, the one who didn't believe that any woman could reject him.  He followed her to the dormitories, where his room, Squall's and Rinoa's were relatively close to each other.  His room was the first to reach.  He quickly ran forward, checking to make sure no one was looking, and covered her mouth.  Then he dragged her to his room, locking the door behind him.

"Who do you think you are?!" Rinoa demanded, turning around to face her kidnapper.  She was furious.  She gasped, a little surprised at the familiar face.  "Seifer?!" She laughed in pity and disbelief.  "Don't you ever take a hint?  Although it was more of a direct statement: Go away."

He sneered at her.  "I know you didn't mean that baby," he drawled.  "It's all part of your façade, trying to pretend that you weren't attracted to me.  I played your stupid game for a while, but now, here I am, just as you wanted."  He leaned closer to her, revealing his drunken state.

"You're drunk.  And stupid.  But I'll let it pass for now.  If you'll excuse me."  Rinoa tried to push past him towards the door, but he barred the exit with his strong arm.  He roughly pushed her towards his bed.

"Come on.  Give me a kiss."  He roughly pulled her towards him.

(EW!) Rinoa thought.  (How gross!)  She took her hand back to slap him, but he stopped her hand.  He almost crushed her hand in his strong grip.  "Ow!  Let go of me jerk!"  She yelled.  Seifer leaned in closer, about to kiss her when she kneed him, hard.  He doubled over in pain but wasn't phased for long.

"You like to play it rough, I see."  He slapped her across the face, and she crumpled to the ground from the force of the blow.  Then he picked her up and threw her onto the bed.  He unbuckled his belt.

(Oh no … Please no!)  Rinoa screamed defiantly in her mind.  She'd never even kissed a guy, let alone … (NO!  He won't do this to me!  I won't let him!)  Rinoa sat up, still hurting from the slap.  Seifer took one stride towards her, and reached the bed.  He pushed her back down, because she wasn't strong enough to push him off.  She started to scream, but he punched her again.  She was almost unconscious.  (I have to fight it.  I can't, I …)  She groaned in pain and in protest.  He tore at her clothes, almost succeeding in taking off her shirt when the door burst open.

"What the …"  Seifer never finished his question.  A strong punch knocked him out.  A rough hand pulled him off Rinoa.  She managed to see kind, concerned eyes looking at her.  Sky blue eyes … then she gave in.  Rinoa became unconscious. 

Squall looked at the bruised Rinoa and tenderly caressed her face, checking to make sure she was going to be alright.  He saw her half torn off shirt, revealing more of her angelic, soft skin.  His protective nature took over and he took off his jacket, wrapping it around her.  Squall gently picked her up, cradling her light frame into his arms.  He wanted to hold her in his arms forever.  Squall exited Seifer's room, and kicked the door closed behind him.  (Phew.  No one in the halls right now.  Should I take her to my room?  Or should I take her to hers …but she might not appreciate me searching her.)  Squall decided to take her to his room.  He managed to walk through the hall with Rinoa in his arms, unnoticed.  He fumbled holding her and opening his door, but he managed.  He lay her down on his bed then closed the door behind him.  Pulling up a chair, he resolved to wait until she was awake.


	5. Chapter 5 Heaven

Chapter 5

Rinoa woke up a little groggy.  (Ow… pain) she thought as she sat up slowly and rubbed her head.  She looked around the room, and even at the bed she had been resting on.  (This isn't my room…what happened?)  She slowly remembered the events of the day, and saw Squall, who had fallen asleep.  She looked at the jacket that had been put over her.  (His jacket… how…kind?)  Rinoa fingered the leather jacket tenderly, and looked over at the handsome Squall.  She saw a little blood soak through the shirt he was wearing.  (Probably from that t-rex earlier today…)  Rinoa hated herself for feeling tender…and even wanting towards Squall.  She wouldn't admit the comfort of being in his arms.  He cared for her in ways that her father never showed.  (If he hadn't come in when he did…)  She didn't want to think about that.  Rinoa looked at her shirt, which was torn in half, and put Squall's jacket on to cover it up.  (I'll give this back to him later when I change.)   Rinoa got up and quietly walked to the door, but a desire swept over her that wouldn't let go.  She walked back to Squall and whispered, "Thank you.  You've shown me genuine kindness which I never believed existed."  She paused, then made her decision.  She leaned closer to Squall, and kissed his lips gently with hers.  Her first kiss.

Squall woke up with her gentle touch.  Her lips on his.  (Am I dreaming???  Can she really be kissing me?)  She backed up, shocked that he was now awake.  "Rinoa?"  He was still in disbelief.

She blushed terribly, and stumbled towards the door as he got up from his chair and walked towards her, trapping her unintentionally against the wall.  "Um…I have to go," she whispered, nervous, wanting.

He met her eyes with his.  She was just as enraptured with his eyes as he was with hers.  He covered the nervousness in his voice by speaking softly, "But…do you want to go?"  Squall's heart was beating so fast, hoping that her answer would be a no.  He wanted; he needed to know if she cared for him too.

Rinoa stumbled with her words, not wanting to go, but not wanting him to know.  "I…I.." She didn't finish, as he leaned in closer to kiss her.  She wasn't repulsed like she had been with Seifer.  She desired the kiss too.  Rinoa closed her eyes, and met Squall's lips with hers.  The pleasure and rightness of the kiss went through her body.

Squall had never been in heaven before.  Until now.  As he held Rinoa's shoulders, he felt every muscle in him hungering for more.  He felt her kiss him back, and was encouraged.  He met her tongue with his.  They shared a soft, and tender kiss, and both felt desire drive them.  Squall moved his hands down to her waist, and drew her closer to him.  They kissed for a few more minutes and finally they both pulled away.  Squall from being afraid of losing control, and Rinoa from her defensive character taking over.

They were both breathing hard.  Finally Squall broke the silence.  "Are you ok, you know…from Seifer?  I would have taken you to your room, but I'm not sure how you would have like being searched."

She caught her breath.  "Thanks for that…I think he was just drunk."  Rinoa remembered her concern for Squall's shoulder when she saw him wince slightly.  "You didn't put a bandage over it?"

"Oh, that…it's nothing," Squall said with his usual non-concern about himself.  "Besides, I can't um…" He blushed slightly, causing Rinoa to smile inwardly.  (He's so cute when he blushes,) she thought to herself.

"You can't what?" Rinoa asked puzzled.

He blushed deeper.  "I'm not very good with these kind of things.  You know, taking care of wounds.  I'm more of a battle oriented guy."

She nodded and smiled a little.  (Wow, she even looks more beautiful when she smiles!  I didn't think that could be possible,) Squall thought.  

"Where's your first aid kit?  Surely you have one of those,"  Rinoa asked.  Squall nodded and fetched it.  He handed it to her.  She raised an eyebrow at him and said, "You know, you can't battle for very long if you never heal."  Squall started to say something then stopped.  

Rinoa grabbed his hand gently and guided him to sit in the chair again.  She hesitated for a moment, then said, "Take off your shirt."

Squall's usual charm and wit took over.  He winked at her.  "Just dying to see me with less clothing?"

She laughed, and replied sarcastically, "Oh yes, because you without clothes is so appealing."  Realizing what she just said, she blushed.  Squall just raised his eyebrow at her curious reaction to her own comment.  He lifted his shirt over his head and threw it on the bed.  Rinoa saw the deep gash in his shoulder and gasped.  "That's a 'nothing?'"

"I've had worse," Squall replied matter-of-factly.  She took out the cloth bandage and wrapped it around his shoulder.  She noticed the chain he wore with a funny looking lion.  Then she saw his ring that matched the symbol.  Squall saw her looking and replied, "That's Griever."  When she looked puzzled at him, he continued.  "Symbol of pride and strength.  One of the legendary Guardian Forces."

"Mm hm.." She replied.  She finished bandaged Squall up.  "Now you won't bleed all over your clothes."

"Always a good thing."  He flashed her one of his charming smiles again.  Then he became more serious.  "Can I ask you a question," he said softly.  Rinoa became nervous but nodded.  "Why don't you trust anyone?" he asked.

She paused.  Then she became upset, "Why should I trust anyone when there is no trust in the world, in life…to have the only person that cares about you taken away.  For what?!  Why?  What's the reason?  To be left with a person who tries to control everything…to pretend to be a father that he never was."  Tears formed in her eyes.  "To be left helpless, dependent on someone you can't entirely trust.  That's why I came here…to become independent…to need no one, to become dependent only on myself."  She turned her back towards him.  Rinoa didn't want him to see her cry, to see her vulnerable.

"Rinoa…" he whispered.  Squall was at a loss for words.  He wanted to tell her that there wasn't anything wrong with trusting people.  That life wasn't fair sometimes, but you just had to deal.  That there was nothing wrong with being dependent, for anyone else but him that is.  He wanted to tell her so many things, but instead pulled her into his lap.  "Shh, it's ok."  He pressed her head to his uninjured shoulder, cradling her body like a child.  She wept against him, not caring about crying anymore.  

"Squall," she said almost inaudibly.  He looked inquisitively at her.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Can I stay with you for the night?"  Squall was happily amazed and protective of this girl whose trust he held.  She was so fragile, but so determined and strong.

"You didn't even need to ask," he replied with a kiss to the top of her head.  (Wow, she still smells good…like vanilla.)  He lifted her up and placed her on his bed, under the covers, then crept in beside her.  She snuggled up to him, under his chin, while he just held and watched her throughout the night.


	6. Chapter 6 Trust of an Angel

Chapter 6

Rinoa slept the night in Squall's arms.  She had never felt so safe, secure, and loved.  (Does he love me though?) she questioned herself.  She looked at his strong jaw, and traced it with her fingers.  His hands were still on her waist, holding her close to him.  She kissed him lightly on the lips and smiled.  Rinoa whispered, "You've opened up my heart and renewed my trust in people…except maybe Seifer of course.  You're my protector, my religion, Squall Leonhart.  I…love you."  She slipped out of his arms and out of his room as not to wake him, still wearing his jacket.  She closed the door quietly and headed back to her room, not noticing two guys in the hallway.  

Rinoa went into her room, taking a shower, and changing into more fitting clothing.  She threw away her torn shirt, and slipped into black jeans and a white shirt.  They fit her figure perfectly.  Then she put her long blue duster over to complete the set.  Rinoa combed her hair until it sparkled again.

The two guys in the hallway looked at each other.  Zell Dincht, one of Squall's best friends looked at Irvine Kinneas.  Irvine was only visiting Balamb Garden for a short while, learning from different instructors, honing his sniping skill.  Zell was a very charismatic, emotional guy, although for all his practice with talking, he was still bad with women.  His weapon was his fists.  Irvine was more calm than Zell, but attractive in his mysterious, easy going character.  As bad as Zell was with women, Irvine was equally as good.  Zell broke the silence, "Did you see what I think I saw?!"

Irvine looked at Zell, "Yeah, was that Rinoa coming from Squall's room AND wearing his jacket?!"  Irvine gave Zell a nudge.  "Must have been some night…and I thought I was good with women!"  They walked to Squall's room, wanting to know what happened.  Zell pounded on Squall's door with his fists.

"Yo!  Squall! Wake up man!  We want to talk to you!"

Squall stirred, and felt for Rinoa.  He didn't have to open his eyes to know that she wasn't there.  (Was it a dream?  Did she really say that she loved me?)  But he knew the answer when he looked at his bandaged shoulder, proving that it wasn't a dream.  Then he heard Zell's voice yelling at him to open the door.  Groggily and with a thin, tight shirt on, and his usual black leather pants, he opened the door.

Irvine and Zell barged in, closing the door behind them.  Irvine spoke.  "So…what happened last night between you and…" he winked at Squall.

"What are you talking about?"  Squall said, starting to deny everything that happened with Rinoa.  (How do they know?)  He wanted to protect her reputation.

They laughed, but were not satisfied.  "Come on man, we know Rinoa was in here."

Squall shifted, uncomfortable in this interrogation.  He sighed, "She just needed someone to talk to.  Nothing along the lines of what you think happened.  I'll meet you in the cafeteria in fifteen minutes.  I need to shower and change."  It was his way of saying, "leave already."

Irvine tilted his cowboy hat at Squall.  "Anything you say Squall.  See you soon."  The pair left and resumed talking about the finer points of courting women.

Squall showered, shaved, and changed.  He wore a different pair of black leather pants, and a tight white t-shirt.  He looked for his leather jacket, when he remembered he had put it on Rinoa.  (Hmm…maybe I should go check on her after last night.  That whole thing was a little strange.)  He headed out the door and went to her room.  Squall knocked.

The door opened slowly and she looked so beautiful to him.  (So this is what it's like to see her first thing in the morning,) Squall thought.  "Yes?" her soft, bell like voice floated to his ears.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing…after ...well you know."  He blushed slightly from being awkward about last night.

Rinoa smiled.  She looked in the hallway and then pulled him in her room, closing the door behind him.  "I feel…opened up."  She cornered him into the wall just like he had done last night.  She grinned at him teasingly.  "Thanks for being so caring..."  Squall shifted uncomfortably.  (Man, this girl knows how to drive me crazy), he thought.  Rinoa continued getting closer to him.  "I wanted to thank you for watching out for me and everything…"  She wrapped her arms around his neck, knowing how tense Squall was.  She pulled him closer to her, and he complied by placing his hands on her hips.  Then he leaned down to give her another one of those breathtaking kisses.  They were swept up by their passions and hunger for each other, when Squall remembered he had to meet his friends.  (Damn!  Why couldn't I've had said I wouldn't be eating breakfast), he cursed himself mentally.

"Rinoa," Squall mumbled, half in a daze of pleasure.  She turned her innocent, beautiful eyes towards his.

"Yes?" she answered.  She caressed his face, and played with a strand of his hair and put it behind his ear.

"I have to go…I told Irvine and Zell that I'd meet them in a few minutes."  They both knew how much he regretted having to leave.  Rinoa remembered his jacket.

"Oh here."  Rinoa fetched Squall's jacket.  "I meant to give this back to you.  Thanks."

Squall gave her another quick kiss before heading to the door.  "Come with me?" he seemed to plead with his eyes.

"I...don't know.  I don't know if I'm ready for getting to know more people just yet."

Squall gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand with his.  "They may be goofy and really into women, but they're good guys."

She debated with herself, but then decided against it.  "I'm not ready….go ahead and have fun with your friends.  I'm not hungry anyways, so I might work on my fighting skills." (To kick Seifer's ass sometime,) she added in her mind.

Squall smiled, and Rinoa saw his crystal blue eyes sparkle.  "O.k., as long as you promise to stay safe today."

She laughed and winked at him.  "Cross my heart and hope to die?"  Squall hugged her close to him.  She didn't know that she would break that promise, and the cost would be enormous…


	7. Chapter 7 Miscommunication

Dedicated to the reviewers: Tiger Eyes, Skar, Mr. McFrugalshtein, Chibi Tsuki

Chapter 7

Rinoa slumped against the door after Squall left for breakfast.  (What am I doing?) she asked herself.  Her new relationship with the handsome cadet was moving so quickly.  Even she couldn't believe she had changed so much in a few hours.  (Or did I really change?)  When she though of other talking, mingling with other people, Rinoa was hesitant.  She sighed.  (But Squall's different…I can trust him…he cares for me…right?)  Her nagging doubts, caused by years of neglect from her father, caused her to be unsure of Squall even after yesterday.  Then she smiled, remembering how he had held her protectively, only caring about her well-being.

Seifer was already awake and dressed.  He vaguely remembered the events of last night: being so drunk that he acted upon his desires, then someone hitting him.  He thought hard, (Who punches like that?  Who would care?....Squall.  He must have been the one that took Rinoa from me.  Damn him!  I was so close.)  He smirked.  There was one way to find out, and he was set on destroying any relationship between Squall and Rinoa, if any existed.  If Seifer managed to destroy the only person she remotely trusted, she'd be vulnerable.  Vulnerable enough for him to comfort her, and turn to his charms.  He grinned and set off for Rinoa's room.

Rinoa opened the door to go to training.  What shocked her was Seifer ready to knock on her door.  (What's he doing here?!) she said to herself.  Rinoa assumed a defensive position: arms crossed, and blocked him from coming in, if that was his intention.  "What do you want Seifer?  I'm in a hurry," she said, sighing impatiently.

He gave her a small smile.  "I wanted to apologize for last night.  I was really drunk, and I didn't mean to hurt you like that…are you ok?"

Rinoa laughed bitterly.  "Since when do you care?"  Seifer pretended to look hurt, and Rinoa felt a little guilty.

"I can see that you don't trust me…but maybe you will after I tell you something that he didn't want you to know…"  Seifer paused for the effect, and saw Rinoa confused, and slightly worried.  He continued, "I think you know Squall…well, you should be careful of him."

Rinoa looked at him, trying to see if he was lying or not, "Why?"

Seifer gulped, pretending this was hard for him to say.  "Please don't tell him I told you.  I've had enough fights."  She nodded, but didn't know if she believed if Seifer ever had enough of fighting.  "Well, Squall is a real lady charmer.  He's very outgoing, as you know, but it's all a pretense.  The entire chivalry behavior is an act.  He thinks it works really well for getting the ladies in…his bed.  I mean, he dumped Quistis after two dates because he was able to sleep with her in that time.  I had to comfort the poor girl because she was so heartbroken.  So, please Rinoa, I know you don't trust me, but at least be careful of Squall."  She nodded and swallowed, looking hurt and weak.  When Seifer decided the damage was done, he wished her a good day and left.  She didn't know how long she sat in the chair, thinking, hoping, and confused.

(Squall?  Why didn't you tell me about Quistis?  Is this all true?  Is that why you were so eager to have me stay the night…hoping for more?)  Rinoa was confused and hurting.  She slumped into the nearest chair, trying to sort things out.  A few minutes passed, but Rinoa didn't seem to notice.  The one person she trusted…had he betrayed her?  She didn't know, but was intent on finding out.  Then there was soft knock on the door.  "Rinoa?" called a gentle, masculine voice.  She opened it and saw Squall.  "You weren't in the training rooms, so I came here."

"Squall?" She looked at him with hurt eyes, needing to know.  He looked at her with concern.  "Why didn't you tell me about Quistis?"  He was shocked that she had asked him that.  (How did she know about that?) Squall thought to himself.

He looked down.  "She's not one of my fonder memories.  I try not to think about those days."

Rinoa looked as if she would cry.  "Didn't you think it was important to tell me though?  I mean, I was going to find out sooner or later."

"It's not important.  She's in the past.  You're all that matters to me."  Squall touched her elbow tenderly as if to draw her to him.

Tears began to fall down her angelic face.  "Don't touch me!  I'll only matter to you until I sleep with you right?!  How could I be so stupid in trusting you!"  She slammed the door on him and refused to answer.  Squall left after a few minutes, defeated and sad that she would ever think that.  (How could she think that?  Who would have told her that?) he asked himself, depressed that he had hurt the only girl he had ever cared about.

Rinoa slipped out of the dormitories later that day.  She ran out of Balamb Garden, not caring where she was going.  She just wanted to get away from it all.  Someone should have warned her more on the dangers outside the garden, on the open plains.  There were no guards, no protection, and the only thing that would save you was yourself.


	8. Chapter 8 Battle on the Plains

Chapter 8

Squall sat at his desk, trying to write a letter to Rinoa, explaining everything, including his short, meaningless relationship with a woman who didn't care for him, that he never slept with her or dumped _her.  It was the other way around.  (For all my charm with women, I can't seem to get this down right,) Squall thought._

**"Let it come to you.  She doesn't want to believe it's true…" advised Shiva in his head.  Squall learned how to communicate with his GF's.  He had to open himself up to the GF's completely in order for them to talk to him.  He knew Shiva was loyal to him, and liked him beyond the master-servant relationship that was required between GF's and their 'owners.'  Squall never liked the notion that he 'owned' a GF.  They were their own entity, choosing to help the human race, most of the time of their own free will, but since they were so powerful, the condition was that they must train to regain their former power.  They were in a sense, reborn to the world.  Fate played a role in determining who their master was, through luck or battle.  Shiva was content with her master.**

Squall looked down at the pathetic two lines he had written:

_Dear Rinoa,_

_     I don't know what you meant by dumping women after sleeping with them.  Quistis dumped me after the second date for Seifer._

(Now how pathetic does that sound, a woman dumping him for Seifer.  Wonder if I should reword that?)  Squall sighed.  It had been two hours, and he still had not gotten far.

"_Thanks Shiva for the support," Squall said in his mind to his GF.  "__I think it's better if I talk to her, in person.  Hopefully she'll be willing to this time."_

Squall knew what he needed to do.  He picked up his gunblade and sheathed it in its scabbard, hanging on his waist.  He put on his jacket and left the room.

***Outside Garden***

Rinoa was still crying after two hours.  (How could he do this to me?  What does it hurt so much, you'd think I'd be use to this by now.  Geez, do I have more than one heart to break or something?)  She walked about a mile from Garden and sat by a rock.  It was around noon.  A sea breeze passed through Rinoa's hair.  (Wow, it's actually nice out here…wonder why people from Garden don't come out here more.)

Something hit her with a ball of fire, rudely interrupting the peaceful moment.

Rinoa cried in pain, and stood up, facing her attacker…attackers.  There were three bite bugs and a catherchipillar.  She tried to remember their weakness.  (Ice!) she thought triumphantly to herself, but just as she celebrated her memory, the caterchipillar cast Sticky Web on her, slowing her thought process and movements dramatically.  (Damn!)

She cast ice on one of the bite bugs, with some success.  It fluttered, seriously injured from her magic spell.  Then the other two bite bugs attacked.  One stung her, and the other cast another fire spell.  Rinoa whimpered in pain, but she resolved to remain strong.  Her health was rapidly deteriorating and the Sticky Web had its effect on her.  (My life or my pride…)  Rinoa knew she had two choices, she would have chosen the latter, except for one thing… (I still have to kick Seifer's ass).  She ran.

Squall squinted out into the plains and saw a young woman running towards Garden from four attackers.  (Please don't let me be to late…)  He ran towards her, but there was a mile in between them, slowly closing as Squall raced as fast as he could towards her.

They were still coming.  Rinoa could feel them behind her, but she was already too injured to outrun them for the whole mile.  (Damn!  Why did I have to go so far!)  She turned around to look at her pursuers.  That was her mistake.  She tripped over a small rock that she didn't see while focusing behind her.  They descended upon her, ravishing the thought of the hunt…the kill.  The bite bugs cast another three fire spells on the poor girl, as she kneeled to the ground.  Her health was dangerously low, as she countered with another ice spell on the injured bite bug.  It fell dead.  (Finally, one out of four.  At least I didn't go down without killing one.)  Her body was aching from the burns and the heat of the fire spells.  She could have sworn the caterchipillar gave her an evil grin before jumping at her, ready to finish the kill.  Rinoa closed her eyes, waiting for her death.

It never came.  Squall leapt with a ferocious look in his eyes, angered by the monsters that threatened his beloved.

**"I am ready Master," said Shiva telepathically.**

"_No, I want to kill them myself, my friend," replied Squall._

Squall's anger reflected in his blade.  His gunblade was a reflection of its master, conveying his feelings through its glow.  There was a fiery red light on the edge of the blade, sparkling ruby red in the hot sun.  Squall jumped into the middle of the attackers and sliced them with great passion.  He killed them in less than a minute, leaving their carcasses to rot in the sun.  He sheathed Lionheart, the name of his gunblade, and walked over to Rinoa, who looked very pale.  She was bleeding from the bite bug's sting, and the small stream of blood flowed from her leg, absorbing into her jeans and unnoticed by both Rinoa and Squall.

"Squall?" She asked meekly.  She struggled to keep consciousness.  "Yeah baby, I'm here…I'm here ok."  He choked back his tears as he saw her serious condition.  "Stay with me, you're going to be fine.  You look better now than some girls ever do in their lifetime."  

Rinoa laughed weakly, as Squall picked her up to take her back to Garden.  She could hear the sound of his boots crunching the dry grass on the plains.  Then she bitterly remembered why she had run to the plains in the first place.  "Is that what you say to all the girls Squall?  Is that how they all fall for you?" She almost spat the words.

He looked at her with slightly hurt eyes, making her feel guilty, then spoke softly, "I don't know where you heard I dumped Quistis after we slept together.  Quistis left me for Seifer.  He seduced her from me when he learned we were going out.  And about other girls…I don't really like any of them.  Except one."

Rinoa gazed into his azure eyes and knew he spoke the truth.  She gently caressed his face with one hand.  "…I'm sorry for not believing in you.  I fell for Seifer's lies because it's habit to distrust people.  It's so much easier to pretend everyone is unkind, and uncaring…because you…don't get hurt that way."  A tear slid down her cheeks, which still were the color of the first rays of dawn.  She turned into Squall's chest to hide her tears.

Squall held her tighter, and whispered softly, "I know Rinoa…I know too well.  It's ok to cry you know.  It's not against the SeeD code to cry."  He grinned at her, trying to get her to smile.  It worked, and she laughed a little.

"Since when do you study SeeD code?  I thought you were too busy staring at me all day to even glance at the books." Rinoa looked accusingly at her protector.

Squall blushed.  "You knew?"

Rinoa giggled.  "I'm not _that oblivious you know.  And you Mr. Leonhart are not as good at being sly as you think you are."  She added, "Red suits you," much to the further embarrassment of the already apple red cheeked cadet._

"You know, even though you're injured…I'm still going to punish you for the Mr. Leonhart _and the red comment.  I'll be nice though and save it for when you get better."  He regretted not having any cure spells on him at the moment.  They finally reached Balamb Garden and he carried her to the infirmary, setting her down on one of the hospital beds for the doctor to inspect._

Rinoa turned to Squall before he left, as the doctor went for bandages and salves.  "Seems like you've carried women before _MR. Leonhart," she mocked._

Squall raised an eyebrow at her challenge.  "My gunblade is heavy.  I'm use to it, plus, _Miss Heartilly, I will be seeing you later for some…" he was interrupted by Rinoa, who fainted suddenly.  _

"DOCTOR!" Squall yelled as he rushed to Rinoa.  The doctor ran and checked for Rinoa's pulse, which was very weak.  She looked all over and saw the small hole in her jeans, and the darkened liquid that soaked into it, which had not stopped bleeding.

Squall looked panicked.  "What's wrong with her?!  What just happened?!"

The doctor reached for a pair of scissors and cut up the jeans, until she reached the hole.  Both Squall and the doctor gasped as they saw the amount of Rinoa's life-blood flowing freely from her leg.  The doctor immediately put a cotton pad on the wound, and instructed Squall to staunch the flow.  She went for her medical records to research Rinoa's blood type.  After finding what she was looking for she went to the blood supply, kept in the back of the infirmary room.  She didn't find any packets, and remembered that they had been sent to the lab today for further testing.  She returned to Squall and Rinoa.  He had managed to stop the majority of the bleeding.

"What's your blood type Squall?" she asked with a seemingly calm voice.

"AB," he replied.

"That'll do.  Rinoa's is also AB.  Would you be willing to save her life yet again?"

"Yes."  There was no hesitation in his voice and he took off his jacket, offering his arm.  The doctor rubbed alcohol over the crook of Squall's arm and stuck the needle in.  She did the same process with Rinoa.  Squall watched his blood flow into his love.  He could only hope she would be ok…


	9. Chapter 9 Guardian Forces

Chapter 9

Rinoa smiled content with her situation at the moment.  She eyed the handsome cadet who fumbled with taking off his gunblade.  He placed it near the side of the door, in his neatly ordered room.  Rinoa, lay on the bed on a propped elbow, and studied the man who captured her heart and trust intently.  He flicked back a stray strand of his smooth, free hair back with his gloved hand then looked up at her.  Squall raised an eyebrow and questioned her, "Something amusing?"

"You," was the simple reply.  She giggled, an action which she had not remembered doing for years before she met Squall.

"Want to know something more fascinating?" Squall smirked at her.

Rinoa squint her eyes, thinking.  "Um…the fact I don't have to spend another week in the infirmary ward?  That you're lucky to be with me?"  She grinned.  Rinoa was lucky that she had survived the attack from the plain monsters, as well as the enormous amount of blood she lost.  If it hadn't been for Squall, she didn't know if she would have lived.  It was strange for her to think that not only did Squall and she share a spiritual connection; they now shared a physical one.  His blood, his life was running through her body, giving her strength and life.  The doctor released her on the condition she would not participate in any strenuous activities for a few days.  She also gave Rinoa a few vitamin supplements to replenish her body.

Squall laughed.  "You sound more and more like me every day.  What I was going to say was that you're helpless on the bed, and if I remember correctly I owe you a certain punishment for calling me 'MR. Leonhart.'"

Rinoa put her hands up in mock defense.  "Oh no Squall!  Anything but _the punishment!  I'll do anything!" Her eyes danced with mischief and playfulness._

Squall walked towards her, and sat on the bed besides her.  He grinned again. "Anything?"

Rinoa realized his intentions too late.  "Ah! I didn't mean…" she didn't finish her sentence as she was hypnotized by Squall's eyes.  His beautiful and enchanting eyes that held so much pain she recognized in herself as well.  He leaned closer to her, almost teasing her by taking so long to kiss her.  "Squall…" she whispered as the love of her heart kissed her and stole her breath.  His lips gently parted hers, kissing her, careful not to give in to his desires.  Rinoa enjoyed the lingering, slow kisses, and knew the reason for Squall's hesitance to deepen the kiss.  They had almost lost control the last time.  She didn't care.  Rinoa surprised Squall by darting her tongue into his mouth, teasing him as if this was a game.  In a sense it was a game, between their bodies, and their willpower.  They were tempting their inner passions.  Squall wanted to wait, to make sure Rinoa was ready for more.  He wanted to firmly establish that their relationship was about love, and not the physical pleasures.  He wanted to make sure she knew that he could live with just being in her presence.  He could talk for hours just to hear her soft breathing, and seeing her made him think there were really angels.  She was an angel, his angel.  Squall lifted his hand and caressed Rinoa's cheek as they continued kissing, sharing themselves once more.  He pulled away from her, not daring to tempt his youth any longer.  He had the strongest willpower of anyone he knew, but there was only so far before his willpower lost to his heart, his desires to be one with his angel.

Rinoa gazed into Squall's eyes and saw that he wanted to say so many beautiful things to her.  She sat up and laid her head onto Squall's shoulder.  He was so perfect in so many ways.  "A sudden gust of wind you are Squall," she whispered into his ear, which was only a few inches a way from her lips.  "You came into my life, and stole my heart before I even knew it was gone.  You are…the best of thieves, my clever love."  

He rubbed his smooth cheek against hers, and then realized she knew the meaning of his name.  Squall pulled back a little from her.  "How did you know what my name meant?" he looked at her curiously.

She smiled slyly.  "You're not the only one studying someone else, best of cadets, undefeated in battle, most talented masters of Guardian Forces…"

Squall was taken back.  "Wow, you did study me a lot.  I wondered if it was a one way attraction, but I know the answer now."  He winked at her.

Rinoa looked at him, curious.  "What does a GF look like?"

Squall laughed good-naturally.  "You know all that about me but don't know what a GF looks like?  Ok, let me show you Shiva."  Squall closed his eyes and bent his head down a little to concentrate summoning Shiva.

**"Yes Master?"**

"_Would you please show yourself to meet a friend of mine Shiva?"_

"**As you wish."  Rinoa gasped as the ice goddess appeared before Squall and her.  Shiva was amazing, with her crystal ice eyes, surreal appearance.  She seemed to have a blue aura surrounding her as she floated in mid air.  She had blue and yellow streaks of ice-hair.  She was beautiful beyond words.  Rinoa didn't have to ask to know that Shiva was once a powerful being, probably a goddess.  Shiva nodded towards Rinoa.  Squall gazed at Rinoa, pleased that he was the first to show her a GF.**

"Enough?" Squall asked Rinoa.  She assented, still not able to speak from being in awe the magnificent GF.  Squall eyed Shiva and spoke in his mind to return her to her otherworld dimension she existed in when not summoned.  Rinoa yawned, and Squall realized how tired she must be.  He lay her down gently and she motioned for him to lay besides her.

She closed her eyes and offered an explanation.  "My teddy bear is in my other room so you'll have to be my Comfort for tonight."

Squall had no complaints about holding a beautiful woman in his arms.  "Comfort?  You named your bear Comfort?"

Rinoa mumbled sleepily, "It's not actually a bear…I don't know what else to call it though.  It's a stuffed dog, and yes his name is Comfort.  I've always wanted a dog…but I could never have one since my…Caraway is allergic to them."  With that, she fell asleep.  Squall got up to turn off the lights and took off his jacket and gloves.  He left his black shirt on, and didn't bother changing his leather pants.  He took off his boots quietly, as not to wake the sleeping beauty.  He went back to her, tucking her in his bed, then following suit by getting under the covers as well.  Squall pulled her back into his arms.

(Hmm…she likes dogs huh…Maybe I should…) Squall thought before closing his eyes.  He stroked Rinoa's shimmering raven black hair, kissing the top of her head, and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10 A New Friend

Chapter 10

Rinoa woke from a beam of sunlight in her eyes.  She opened her eyes to see a sleeping form next to her.  Squall looked as good as he ever did.  She would have thought he would be more of an Irvine, the type to attract lots of women and enjoy it.  Rinoa bathed in the thought that Squall only wanted her.  He loved her.  Squall still had an arm draped around Rinoa.  She smiled.  (He's my …knight?  Where did that thought come from?) Rinoa asked herself in her mind.  The term fit though, he did protect her, love her, cherish her, and it seemed he would even give his life for her.  She grinned, and especially the chivalry part, he was acted very proper and never asked for anything from her, not a kiss.  Most guys would have thought she meant more than literally sleeping with her from her request last night, but not Squall.  With tender love, Rinoa tucked a stray strand of Squall's hair behind his ear.  She caressed his now, slightly whiskered face.  Squall woke from her light touch.

Rinoa blushed.  "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she apologized.

Squall's voice was gruff from just waking up, but he winked at her.  "So you didn't want me to notice you feeling me up?  Does this mean I get to return the favor?"  He grinned.

She giggled and winked back at him.  "Not if you want to get slapped."  She flashed him her sweetest smile.

"I was going to ask you, would you like to train today?  I know you wanted to yesterday but didn't get the chance.  One of SeeD's best weapons' trainers is here."

Rinoa frowned a little sad.  "You won't come with me?"

Squall kissed her on the head.  "I'll join you later today.  I have to visit a friend."

Rinoa gasped dramatically, and pretended to be shocked.  "There's someone more important than me?"

Squall reached over and tickled her.  "Ahh!  Not that!  Anything but that Squall!" Rinoa managed to say in between giggling and laughing.  They were rolling all over the bed, until Squall pinned her with his body so he could tickle her better.  "Ahhh!  Mercy!  Mercy!  I give in!  You win!"  He held off his tickle torture for a minute.

"What exactly do I win my angel?" Squall was interested as he whispered huskily in her ear.  

She gazed into his eyes, feigning innocence.  "Um…a sticker?"  Squall grinned at her and leaned in to kiss her, but she grinned very mischievously at him.  Then she thrust her hands into his sides and found his tickle spots.  Squall was too surprised to react, and almost fell off the bed.  He laughed full-heartedly and fell halfway off the bed as Rinoa returned the favor.  She placed her knee on his stomach to get a better pinning position.

"That'll teach you to mess with me Mr. Leonhart!" She grinned, knowing she had called him that name that made him feel so much older.  His hair fell back as his head was also off the bed.  He managed to reach up and pull Rinoa off him, but doing so caused both of them to lose their balance and fall onto the floor.  They panted heavily from the tickle torture each of them had inflicted on each other.  Rinoa crawled next to Squall and sat up.

"Truce?" she offered.  Squall nodded as he came into a sitting position.

He eyed her and said, "You're a lot more sly than I gave you credit for."

"And you Mr. Leonhart are very cute when you aren't in control of the situation." Rinoa placed herself on Squall's lap and put a hand behind his head, playing with his hair.

He grinned at her.  "Who said I wasn't in control of the situation?"  Without warning, he quickly leaned down and took the breath out of Rinoa again with his amazing kisses.

(Where'd he learn to do that?) Rinoa thought, lost in Squall's kiss.  (Wait…maybe I don't want to know…)  Rinoa tasted Squall and enjoyed the playful actions of their tongues.

Squall was also savoring the moment.  (She's such a great kisser.  It's so angelic, so perfect.  I just want to do this all day.)  He pulled Rinoa back with his hands.  "Maybe we should shower and change for today.  You have some training to do."

Rinoa nodded, still incredibly amazed by the kiss.  She stood up and studied him, as if she could never get tired of seeing him.  (I wonder what he looks like without that shirt…)

Squall got up as well and then before Rinoa left for her room gave her another mind-blowing kiss.  She smiled gently at him and then went to her room.  After Squall showered, shaved and changed into a new set of clothes, he equipped himself with Lionheart.  He borrowed a motorcycle from Balamb's Garden garage, and headed towards the coast.  The sea breeze that Rinoa had enjoyed earlier blew through his hair.  Squall admired the beautiful scenery, something he had never done before Rinoa.  Battles were his life, training, studying; those were the things he thought he wanted.  Now, all he could think of was when he would see Rinoa and her gorgeous smiles that she shared only with him.  Squall finally got to his destination.  He parked his bike by the side of the old farm that was located a few miles from Garden.  He walked up to the old door that looked as if it had not been painted in years.  Squall knocked loudly.

Bacone had not been expecting any visitors.  He was a man well into his middle age.  After his young wife, Chrisis had died he lived only with his two dogs, Cullwch and Olwen.  Olwen recently gave birth to a liter of three puppies, two of which did not survive the first night.  The last puppy was as strong as both of her parents.  Bacone opened the door and saw a familiar face.  "Squall!  I haven't seen you in a long time!"

Squall nodded at the older man.  "I know it's been a while Bacone.  I know you're busy so I'll get to the point.  The last time I was hear, Olwen was pregnant with puppies right?  I was wondering if I could buy one off you."  Squall had helped Bacone rid his farm of some plain monsters that had wandered.  They were killing his crops slowly until Squall accidentally came upon them while going to one of the local caverns.  He had killed them all, much to the amazement and gratitude of Bacone.

The old man nodded.  "No, no, I insist that you take the puppy for free.  It's the least I can do for you after what you've done for my farm and me."  Bacone fetched the Cullwch and Olwen's puppy who looked like a sheep dog with all the hair.  He placed the puppy in a box along with food.  He gave the box to Squall.  "I'm glad you came along.  I'm not sure what I would have done with her otherwise."

Squall thanked the farmer and returned to garden, balancing the box in between the handles on his motorcycle.  It would be a present for Rinoa.  He took the box into his room, wanting to give it to her later.  Squall fetched a bowl of water as well for the dog, as well as putting the dog food that Bacone had given him in another bowl.  Squall hoped that he wouldn't have to wait too long to give it to Rinoa.  He wasn't sure what to do with the dog otherwise.  There was a knock on his door.  (Who could have known I just got back?) thought Squall.

He opened the door and was shocked that Rinoa stood before him.  "Welcome back!  I just heard you got back from a few of the Squall's Fan Club members."  She laughed.  "I didn't know you had a fan club."

Squall groaned and put his hand up to his head.  "Yeah.  I forgot about that.  They decided on their own to do it."

"What Squall?  I thought you'd be pleased with all the attention." Rinoa was trying to pry the information from the infamous cadet.

"Attention I like, but obsession and stalking are a bit beyond my taste." Squall remembered the box and was trying to cover it up with his body.  He wanted to give it to her when he was ready.

His actions didn't go unnoticed by Rinoa.  "What's behind your back?" she asked suspiciously and curiously.  She tried to peek through the areas where Squall's masculine form didn't cover.  Then she heard a whimper.  "Is that…a …" Here eyes opened wide from excitement and she clasped her hands together.  "Squall you didn't?!"  Rinoa smiled wider than Squall had ever seen.  He knew he was going to tell her, whether he wanted to or not.

He grinned sheepishly.  "Yeah, you said you always wanted a puppy, so I…" Rinoa was so happy that she threw herself into Squall's arms and gave him a hug.  He thoughts turned from her reaction to a more, physical nature.  (Wow, she smells really nice.  Look at the angle from….Wait, what am I doing!  I'm not suppose to be staring at her chest!)  He shook himself from his daze and stepped aside to allow Rinoa to see her puppy.

"Awww!  She's so adorable!  What's her name?" Rinoa asked as she picked up the dog from its box.

"She doesn't have one.  I wanted to let you name her," Squall answered honestly.

"He he, I know, I'll call her Angelo!  The companion of Angel!  Get it?  Angel and Angelo," she pointed to herself and the dog.  Squall smiled at her, only thinking of how cute she was.  "Thank you soooo much Squall!  I'll have to let you know later of how grateful I am.  That is after I shower and change, cause I'm all sweaty from training."  Rinoa gave Squall a quick kiss on the lips and headed for her room with her new companion.  Squall could have sworn she said: "and I'll be very very grateful tonight…" as she walked to her room.


	11. Chapter 11 Compatability

Thanks for the reviews, they've kept me in touch with my work.

To angel_of_the_lion: I was experimenting a little with that part, and I agree with you, so I've done a little editing ;)  You won't see it again in my depictions of Squall.

To Skar: Thanks for the support, editing, and feedback, definitely appreciated loml. =)

To the rest of the reviewers:  Thanks for the feedback, I think this chapter is better than the last one.

Chapter 11

Compatibility.  The one factor that could determine the outcome of a battle.  How compatible one was with a GF.  The connection that bound servant to master, was the same factor deciding how long it took for the awesome spirit to transcend realms, how much the Guardian Force wanted to help its master.  Squall had high compatibility with Shiva, despite their relatively short acquaintance.  She had bonded to Squall because she found similarities in their personalities.  Their true personalities…

Squall hid behind his façade of friendliness towards everyone, hoping that no one would find a reason to look further into his soul.  He found himself alienated from everyone in that he didn't understand how they could be so narrow minded.  They continued to be happy as if no pain or death in the world existed.  Pain reached him at an early age with the ever pervading thought of why his parents abandoned him.  Perhaps that is why it affected him so much deeper than others.  Rinoa had begun to change his view on pain, on life.  She radiated joy despite the pain he saw in her eyes.  He knew hers was a genuine happiness.  Her trust was very limited, yet she was content with trusting just one person with her heart.  She found pleasure from merely one reason.  Squall had felt rejected by his parents, and tried to substitute wide acceptance by his peers for it.  It didn't satisfy him at all though, because they could never know his true self.  The one person that made him believe there was a chance for hope, for joy, was Rinoa.  He thought it odd how she was the one who sought his help through the pleading in her eyes, the yearning in her soul for understanding, companionship, and trust.  Now he felt as if he couldn't live without his angel, his savior from his self torment, his pain.  Squall didn't know what he would do if he ever lost her.  He allowed Shiva, one of his GF's, to know exactly how he felt about everything.  He allowed her to read his thoughts, strengthening their bond and their compatibility.

Shiva was a goddess in the otherworld.  The duty, the title, implied isolation.  She could never be close to anyone for they might seek to use her powers for their own gain.  It was a lonely life, yet one filled with hope and destiny.  She gave hope to others in the form of small miracles, but she always watched from afar.  She was the mother goddess, caretaker of all life forms, but her favorite children were the humans.  However, soon after their existence, strife, pain, and warfare broke out among their species.  It broke her heart to see her children fighting among each other for petty reasons.  Years of trying to stop this took their toll on the goddess.  She became worn, unfeeling, and even hopeless.  Shiva gave up her powers to be reborn in an alternative universe, to hopefully intervene more effectively this time by grouping with humans.  Interesting that she chose to group with mercenaries, yet she knew this one was different.  This one held the fate of the world.

"_Shiva, hear me please."  The goddess appeared before Squall and read her master's wishes.  "__I know you have the capability of executing other moves besides Diamond Dust.  How do we get to the others?" He communicated telepathically._

"**Only through battle experience," replied Shiva in his mind.**

"_Are you ready then?"  Squall could sense the goddess's "yes" as she prepared herself as he walked further into the training center.  He unsheathed his gunblade and saw the white glow emanating around the blade.  He was calm, ready to fight.  One of the plants that resembled a Venus fly trap jumped out from a corner.  It whipped a branch at Squall, stinging his face.  He leaped towards it and slashed it across its body with his gunblade.  Squall had the warrior's grace even with such a large weapon as his gunblade.  It was hurt, but angry.  It cast sleeping gas on Squall, rendering him temporarily out of commission.  The mutated plant healed itself before attacking Squall again.  The Lion awoke from his magical slumber, annoyed with the plants continual attacks.  He stood still for a few seconds and summoned Shiva, who quickly finished off the plant.  Squall gained experience as well as Shiva.  After a few more battles, she had enough Ability Points to obtain a new level, and a new skill, Amnesia._

"_What's the effect of Amnesia Shiva?" Squall questioned his GF._

"**It has the capability to destroy memory, rending the target confused for a few minutes."**

"_Alright.__  We're done for today."  Squall sent Shiva back to the other realm where she could rest and recuperate from battle.  Squall went to his room and took a shower since he was sweating from the training._

***

Rinoa looked at the small puppy who sat staring back at her, tilting its head.  "Hmm…what to do with you?" Rinoa asked it.  "You'll be so lonely if I leave you here in my room all day."  Angelo whimpered as if agreeing with her.  Rinoa petted her, admiring Angelo's soft almond-to-pearl color fur.  As Rinoa was debating what to do with the dog, she heard a knock on her door.  She stood up from her bed with the puppy trailing her as she walked across the room.  Opening the door she saw Irvine who leaned against the door.

"Can I help you?" Rinoa asked, surprising herself with her change in attitude from a few days ago.  Irvine grinned and tipped his cowboy hat towards her.

"I was wondering, is there anything between you and Squall?" Irvine asked innocently.  

Rinoa was confused.  Why did he care?  But she was also unsure of how to answer the question.  Squall and she never talked about being together officially.  She decided she wasn't ready to tell just anyone about her relationship with Squall, so she answered, "We're friends.  Why do you ask?"

"Well, there is this dance being held tonight, and I was wondering if you'd like to go, if you're up to it that is."  Irvine knew that there was a possibility that Squall had a thing for this girl, but his love for beautiful women came first.  After all, she didn't say she was attached to Squall…  Before Irvine knew what happened, he heard a growl and something clung onto his leg.  "OOOOOWWWW!!!" Irvine howled as he felt puncture marks on his leg.  He looked down and there was puppy drool all over his pants.  He heard Rinoa's beautiful laugh, but the pain was overwhelming his mind.

"Angelo!  Down girl!"  The puppy returned to sit behind Rinoa, still growling at Irvine.  Rinoa put a hand over her mouth to control her laughter.  "I'm..so sorry Irvine!  I don't know why she did that!"

Irvine managed to talk between his teeth, clutching his leg.  "Ok, now you have to go with me to the dance.  I'm going to need support to dance, now."  He narrowed his eyes at the puppy.

Rinoa smiled and assented.  "Alright, we'll go as friends, just come by around eight and I'll be ready ok?"  She eyed Angelo and knew exactly how to train the puppy.  Angelo would become her companion in battle; she certainly seemed ferocious and protective enough.

Irvine grinned widely and forgot about his pain momentarily.  He limped off to tend to his injured leg.  Hopefully he'd be able to make a smooth performance to impress Rinoa despite his temporary disability.

As Irvine left, Rinoa remembered that she had promised Squall that she would thank him later for the dog.  "OH NO Angelo!  I completely forgot about thanking Squall later tonight!"  Angelo whimpered softly as to sympathize with her mistress.  Rinoa closed her door and flopped on her bed, distressed about the conflicting appointments she was suppose to keep.


	12. Chapter 12 Double Date

Chapter 12

Irvine limped to find Zell.  He had to tell him about his 'date' with the mysterious, beautiful Rinoa.  Beautiful was an understatement.  It didn't do justice to her perfect figure, her crimson lips, her cheeks the color of rose blush, the raven black hair with natural sunlight-gold colored streaks.  Irvine had to admit he had been eyeing Rinoa for a while.  The way she seemed to walk so gracefully, so gently, as no footsteps could be heard.  She appeared to be an angel.  Now he just had to find out whether her kisses were as good as her looks.  He smirked as he found Zell in the cafeteria, wolfing down his third hot dog, his afternoon 'snack.'  Irvine took a seat besides his friend.  Zell gave him a nod, still unable to talk.

"Damn Zell, you eat any more of those you are going to BE a hot dog.  You are what you eat you know," commented Irvine.  Zell replied with a dirty look.  Then Irvine leaned over next to Zell's ear.  "Want to know a secret?  Rinoa's coming with me to the dance."

Zell's reaction was priceless.  He choked on his hot dog with eyes wide open.  After Irvine giving him a few whacks on his back, Zell managed to get the bits of hot dog out of his windpipe.  "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"  Zell's shouting caused everyone in the cafeteria to stare at the pair.  Irvine motioned for Zell to calm down, knowing the reason for his outburst.

"Don't worry man, I asked her if she and Squall had anything going on."  Zell just looked at Irvine.  The cowboy continued, with a smug look on his face.  "She said they were friends, and agreed to come with me to the dance."

Zell finally blinked.  His eyes were burning, but he didn't notice from the shock.  Rinoa was Squall's girl.  There was no question in his mind about it.  What was Irvine thinking?!  "She may have said that they were just friends, but we both know that Squall has a thing for her.  And two things.  One, Squall is THE BEST fighter among the cadets in case you've forgotten.  If he finds out you're putting the moves on HIS girl he's going to give you a nice smack or two with that gunblade of his.  Second, are you absolutely crazy?  You're taking her to the Valentine's dance?  It's a definite couple's only event!"

Irvine shook a little from remembering Zell's very good common sense.  Squall was the best weapon and magic handler, but…what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.  "Well…I forgot about the theme of the dance.  I was too excited that she said 'yes.'"  He winked at Zell.  "And, my good friend, what Squall won't know won't kill him.  Besides, if he wanted to take her, he would have asked her already…"

Zell just shook his head.  "We are friends Irvine, so I will be there at your funeral man."

Irvine gave him a dirty look.  "Thanks for the support."  

As he got up and was limping away he heard Zell say, "Hey Irvine!  What's wrong with your leg man?"

***In Squall's dorm***

Squall stepped out of the shower, with only a towel wrapped around his waist.  He looked at himself in the mirror, as if trying to understand himself better.  He sighed, and managed to look over at the calendar on his desk.  It was the fourteenth of February.  (HYNE! It's Valentine's Day and I completely forgot.)  Squall cursed himself in his mind.  He also remembered that it was the day of the Valentine's dance.  With all the attention he got from girls, it didn't help him any to plan what to do for Rinoa today.  Rinoa must have also forgotten about Valentine's…or maybe she didn't want to embarrass him.  Then again she also said that she had something very special planned for tonight.  (So she did know but was trying to save me from embarrassment.  I'm so stupid.  I should have planned something for her.)  Squall thought while he dressed.  He decided to buy her a red rose, and ask her to come with him to the dance.  They could have dinner before or something, and then Rinoa could show him or tell him what her surprise was.  He smiled out of the corner of his mouth.  (Perfect.)

***In Rinoa's room***

"Angelo!"  Rinoa lay on her bed and the puppy jumped into her arms, licking her face, causing her to laugh.  She sighed.  "I don't know what to do."  As she lay there for a few minutes, she came up with a plan.  "I know Angelo!"  The puppy barked softly and happily, congratulating her mistress.  "I'll go to the dance with Irvine for a short while and then go out with Squall."  She sat up happily, causing Angelo to fall on her bed.  The puppy jumped off the bed, stumbling off a bed first from the bounciness and thick covers.  Rinoa headed to her closet to pick out something for the dance, but then she couldn't remember what the theme of the dance was.  She thought about the time of year…(Wait a minute…it's February…Oh HYNE, this cannot be happening.  I am going to a VALENTINE dance with IRVINE of all people.)  The first thought that filled her mind was that she did NOT want to go to a romantic dance with such a reputably flirtatious character.  Who knew what he might say to everyone else if they saw her with him.  The second thought that came to her was that what if Squall found out.  (Hyne!  He might get the wrong idea.  If I just explain the situation to him…)  She frowned, and knew that it would hurt it no matter how she tried to explain it.  (Well, I'm only there for a couple of hours…he probably won't know.)  Rinoa decided if Squall found out, she would just tell him it wasn't a big deal, which is why she didn't mention it to him.  Against her better judgment, Rinoa wasn't going to tell Squall.  After all, he didn't talk to anyone around Garden that much.  She went back to picking out a dress.  If she was going to be unnoticed in the dance, then she should pick a subtle color.  She decided on a long silk black dress.  It was simple yet elegant, and black would hopefully hide her a little.  The dress flared out slightly after her waistline.  It hugged her upper body, revealing her feminine curves.  The straps at the top of the dress formed a small circle above her chest as they crossed and were tied behind her neck, exposing her back.  Rinoa put the dress on top of her bed and looked at her watch.  It read six o'clock.  She had two hours before Irvine came.  That's when she heard the rapping on her door…

Rinoa opened the door to see Squall, who looked a little nervous.  It had taken all of Squall's courage to do what he was about to do.  First he gave her a beautiful long stem red rose, at which she gasped from surprise and happiness.  He bent down not on one knee, but two, taking Rinoa's hand in his and looked into her eyes.  "I bend down on two knees to show you how much I adore, cherish, and respect you.  I would be honored if you would be my date for tonight's Valentine dance.  Will you, Rinoa, go with me to the Valentine dance?"


	13. Chapter 13 Preparations

Chapter 13

Rinoa screamed in her mind. (OH HYNE!!!!)  Her eyes betrayed the portrait she wanted to appear, calm and in control of the situation.

"Rinoa?" Squall asked as the beautiful girl in front of him stood with her mouth agape.

She blinked after a few seconds.  (Breathe, breathe,) she told herself.  She'd hate herself for the words that came, uncontrolled, out of her mouth.  "I'd love to Squall."  The one thing Rinoa was proud of herself for was the fact she didn't drop the flower she was holding.

Squall lifted himself off the ground with his hands.  He gave her a half smile and winked, "I'll see you…say eight o'clock?"  Rinoa nodded dumbly but managed a weak smile.  "You ok?"  Squall asked, concerned.

Rinoa shook herself from her dazed and shocked state.  "Yeah, I'm fine!"  She quipped a little too happily.  Squall gave her an amused expression and a slightly raised eyebrow but said nothing.  Rinoa realized he was waiting for her answer.  "Oh yeah, eight's fine."  Angelo sauntered to the door and barked happily, excited to see Squall, who patted her on the head.

Squall leaned over and grazed her cheek with a kiss.  He whispered in her ear, "See you then."  Rinoa watched the handsome figure turn around and walk back to his room, ignoring all the students who were gawking at him, having seen him ask the mysterious girl to the dance.

Some girls could be seen slightly sad, as Squall had a date to the dance.  Others saw it as an opportunity to dance with the cadet who rarely, if ever, attended social events, despite his outgoing demeanor.  One girl, named Sally, whispered to her friend, "Finally!  I get the chance to feel him up after I get him to dance with me!"  

Her friend looked a little disgusted.  "Come on Sally.  First things first.  One, you have to DANCE with him first, seeing if he'll even let you.  Then you get to see if he feels as good as he looks."  She grinned mischievously.

***Rinoa's room***

"HYNE!  Angelo!  What am I suppose to do now?!!!"  The dog whimpered in response.  Rinoa got an idea.  She picked up her keys and reminded Angelo to behave while she was gone for a little while.  Then she ran out of her room, closing the door, and headed down the hall.  Rinoa found the room she was looking for, Selphie Tilmitt.  Rinoa rapped on the door, praying that she would be there.  A girl in a short yellow dress with mousy brown hair opened the door.

She greeted Rinoa with a wide smile.  "Hey!  Aren't you the new girl?"  Rinoa nodded.  "What can I do for you?"

Rinoa looked down at the floor and asked shyly, "You're Squall's friend right?"  Selphie nodded.  "Can I talk to you for a few minutes?  I need your help with something."  Selphie lead her in and closed the door behind her.

Rinoa sat down, not knowing how to start the conversation.  She wasn't use to asking for help.

Quistis appeared from the closet and Selphie introduced her, hoping to end the silence and this girl's nervousness.  "Oh, Rinoa, this is Quistis.  Quistis, Rinoa."

Rinoa nodded at Quistis.  Then Selphie remembered Rinoa wanted to ask her help for something private it seemed.  "You can trust Quistis, Rinoa."

The introverted girl decided to blurt it out.  "I need help with Squall and Irvine.  I said yes to both of them when they asked me to the Valentine's Day dance."

Both Selphie and Quistis were surprised.  "Wow, aren't you Miss Popular?"  said Quistis, causing Rinoa to blush.  The tall blonde woman was slightly jealous.  She had just been dumped by Seifer, who was no longer even remotely interested in her, now that Squall's interests had changed.  Quistis caught her attitude and tried extending a more friendly one, "Sorry, I didn't mean that.  It's been a hard week.  Hmm…Selphie you know Irvine better than I do.  How does he handle rejection?"

Selphie laughed.  "Pretty well, since he's taken risks with girls that like and don't like him.  But, I have a better idea."  Rinoa looked at her, curious, and hopeful.  "How about, Rinoa go with both of them?"  Quistis looked at her like she was crazy.  "I can distract Irvine and say that I really want him to take me to the dance, and he can meet you there.  Quistis can distract Squall during the dance, as you're dancing with Irvine.  Although, I hope you aren't planning to be there too long, cause I'm not sure how long Squall or Irvine will want to dance with other women for half the dance."  

Rinoa smiled.  "I don't know how to thank you two.  Both of you are very kind to do this for me, especially since you don't know me that well."

The girls smiled back at her.  Quistis laughed.  "Now, we have to find a dress to go in since we weren't planning to go anyways."  Quistis realized what she had lost this week, when Seifer had dumped her.  She knew what a treasure Squall was and a loser Seifer was.  She only regretted that she didn't treat Squall the way she should have, or gone steady with him.  She sighed softly.  Quistis still had a crush on Squall, but decided that Rinoa deserved a chance to make Squall happy.  Squall deserved the chance to be happy.  She was genuinely going to help Rinoa.

After Rinoa left the room, Quistis and Selphie talked about dresses to wear.  Quistis decided to go in a dress that flaunted her figure very well.  It was a strapless, red shimmering, sequin dress that went to the floor.  Quistis had glass looking high heels to match the fairy tale look.  Selphie decided to go in an elegant ball gown looking white dress, causing her to look very feminine.  There were small supports that hung on her shoulders and connected to the dress.  She put glitter in her hair to finish the touch.  The two women looked amazing.  No one would have guessed they were also training to be mercenaries.  It was seven forty-five, and time to help Rinoa.  Selphie giggled excitedly and nodded at Quistis, who headed to the dance.  "Good luck!" said Selphie, heading to the cowboy's room.

***

Irvine opened his door and his jaw dropped.  Selphie giggled and said, "It's nice to see you too."

"DAMMMN!!!!" Irvine managed to say.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Selphie said, smiling at her friend.  "Irvy," she started, calling him by the nickname she gave him.  "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sssurre," he stuttered, still amazed by the way his friend looked.

"Can you take me to the dance and have the first dance with me?  I wanted the honor."  She flashed him a flirtatious smile and batted her eyelashes at him.

Finally Irvine's mind started to work again, and he remembered Rinoa.  "Uh…as much as I hate to say this right now…but I was going to the dance with Rinoa.  You know, that new girl?"  He wanted to kick himself mentally.  Sure Rinoa was hot, but he never knew Selphie could look so beautiful.  It was more than physical though.  He always enjoyed Selphie's companionship, and her continually optimism.  He never thought of her as eye candy until now.  Suddenly, he couldn't remember why he didn't ask Selphie to the dance instead of Rinoa.

Selphie wasn't fazed.  She had an answer ready, "I know silly.  The whole Garden knows you asked her to the dance and she accepted.  That's why I told her you'd meet her there.  Rinoa was happy to give me the honor of having you for the first dance."

Irvine was surprised.  "Really?  She understands?  She didn't seem the type…but ok!"  He was overjoyed that he got to be seen with not one beautiful woman at the dance but two!  (Tonight's really my night!)  Irvine congratulated himself mentally.  He extended his arm to Selphie who took it graciously.  Then Irvine remembered the corsage he was going to give to Rinoa…but he changed his mind.  "Oh wait Selphie, I have something I want you to wear."  He fetched the elegant corsage and its matching boutonniere.  It had three white roses adorned with white and red ribbons.  Now, Selphie was surprised.  Irvine gently placed the corsage around Selphie's wrists and offered his arm again.  She took it gladly and secretly was relishing the fact that Irvine had given her flowers.  Granted, it was a corsage, but still.  Selphie adorned Irvine's tuxedo with the boutonniere, then the two walked arm in arm to the dance.

***

Rinoa opened the door to see a very handsome Squall, who was grumbling about the tuxedo he was wearing.  When he saw her, he said the first thing that came to his mind.  "Wow, you looked like an angel."  (Geez, how stupid did that sound,) he thought to himself.

She smiled at him.  "Well, I'm your angel for the night then Mr. Leonhart.  Ready to go?"  Rinoa was trying to cover up her nervousness.  She was an arresting sight.  Her dress matched the color of her hair, and to accentuate the gold streaks in her hair, she wore gold high heels.  The dress flowed perfectly with her step, and hinted at her shape beneath.

Squall produced the corsage he had been hiding behind his back.  It was an enormous single red rose in the center, covered in sparkly red and gold glitter.  It matched the boutonniere he had attached to his outfit.  With Rinoa's permission, he slipped the corsage onto her delicate, tiny wrist.  He kissed her on the cheek.  "Now I'm ready to go."  He winked at her, and she slipped her arm through his, closing the door behind them.

Rinoa was curious how Squall knew what color tuxedo he needed to match her.  His tuxedo was black, with a black and gold vest on the inside.  "How did you know what I was going to wear?"

"Would you hurt me if I said I saw you changing?"  Rinoa's eyes were big as saucers.  She was about to punch him in the arm when she realized he was kidding.  He chuckled and leaned close to her ear.  His breath excited Rinoa's body, and she blushed from her reaction.  "I saw the dress and shoes on your bed when we were talking earlier today, so I guessed.  It was a good thing you didn't change your mind."  He grinned at her and resumed his original distance.

She turned her head to look straight ahead of her, thinking about the surprise she was going to give Squall after the dance.  He seemed to be reading her mind, because he suddenly dropped the volume of his deep, sexy male voice and whispered to her, "I can't wait to see what your surprise is after the dance."  He winked at her, as they finally approached the entrance to the party.


	14. Chapter 14 The Dance

Thanks to my loyal reviewers.  I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.  Also, let me know if I should make this an R rated story (not this chapter) or keep it at its current rating.

Disclaimer: I don't anything from FF8/Squaresoft, or the Westlife song in here (Puzzle of My Heart).

Chapter 14

Squall and Rinoa entered the dance after Irvine and Selphie.  The ballroom was beautifully decorated with white and red roses adorning the tables, and windows.  The scent filled the room, as couples were on the floor dancing to romantic tunes.  The room was softly lighted by the starlight from the enormous window built into the ceiling.  Fortunately for Rinoa, it was difficult to see more than five or ten feet in front of herself.  Irvine would have a hard time finding her, or so she hoped.  Squall wanted to hide in the corner.  He didn't want to let Rinoa know that he didn't know how to dance, but he just smiled at her.  Squall knew that she would find out soon, and for that he was anxious.  A new song started to play, as Squall saw Rinoa smile at him.

(She's so beautiful…so perfect.) He thought, as the moonlight and starlight fell upon her hair.

_It's the way she fills my senses_

_It's the perfume that she wears_

_I feel I'm losing my defenses_

_To the color of her hair_

Rinoa motioned to the dance floor, and Squall froze, remembering his inability to dance.  "I…uh…" He blushed and Rinoa loved him the more for it.  She nodded, still smiling, understanding what he was unable to say.  Squall was amazed by her ability to read him so well.  

She leaned close to his ear.  "Everyone has to learn."  Squall gulped but held his trust in her as she led him to the dance floor.

_And every little piece of her is right_

_Just thinking about her_

_Takes me through the night_

She placed one of his hands on her hip and the other in her hand.  Rinoa guided him through the steps.  Squall barely managed to keep up at first, but when the steps repeated again, he learned.

_Every time we meet_

_The picture is complete_

_Every time we touch_

_The feeling is too much_

_She's all I ever need_

_To fall in love again_

_I knew it from the very start_

Squall held Rinoa close, listening to the truth of the words of the song.

_She's the puzzle of my heart_

_It's the way she's always smiling_

_That makes me think she never cries_

_I feel I'm losing my defenses_

_To the color of her eyes_

This moment belonged to the fairy tale couple.  Rinoa whispered in Squall's ear, "I love you.  If you forget everything, at least remember how to dance…"

"I'll never forget you Rinoa.  You'll always be in my heart."

_I knew it from the very start_

_She's the puzzle of my heart_

_Like a miracle she's meant to be_

_She became the light inside of me_

_And I can feel her like a memory_

_From long... ago_

The fates would grant the beloved couple their wishes.  They returned to reality after the song.  Squall and Rinoa had been in their own world, drinking in each other's presence.

Meanwhile Irvine and Selphie were having a good time as well.  "Want me to get you a drink hon?" Asked Irvine.  Selphie replied with a smile and nod.  Then as he left, she spotted Rinoa and Squall, as well as Quistis who was watching from a corner.  Quistis nodded to Selphie, and they understood that she would distract Squall if needed.  Selphie was walking over to talk to Rinoa when a young cadet cut in between Rinoa and Squall.

"Dance with me?" she flirted with Squall.  He was too surprised to answer and Sally took the opportunity to drag him to the dance floor.  He had be yanked from gazing into Rinoa's beautiful eyes.  Selphie was equally surprised, but caught up to her new friend.

"Everything going ok Rinoa?" Selphie asked.

Rinoa was still chuckling from the reaction of her startled date, and eyed her new company.  "Yep!  Everything is going really well.  Who's that girl that just stole Squall though?"

Selphie laughed.  "One of the girls from the Squall Fan Club.  Irvy is off getting a drink, but you can dance with him the next one if you want to.  That way he'll know you showed up."  

Rinoa nodded and went to find Irvine, but not before looking back at Selphie.  "Irvy?"

The usually hyper and talkative girl blushed and was quiet.  "It's just a nickname," she said quietly.  

Rinoa walked away, finding Irvine on his way back from getting a drink.  "Oh hey Rinoa!  I was just getting this drink…for you!" He exclaimed a little excitedly in trying to cover up who he had originally gotten the drink for.  She smiled and relieved him of the cup.  She sipped a little before Irvine asked her to dance.  They went off to the dance floor as Selphie sighed at the feelings she had for the cowboy.

Quistis leaned against the wall on a far off corner of the ballroom.  She didn't have to distract Squall for the current dance; the young cadet, Sally, was doing that just fine.  She did notice that the usually in control Squall was having a difficult time being in control of Sally's hands, which were currently sliding down towards Squall's butt.  Quistis could just imagine Squall's immense desire for the song to be over.  She could have interrupted the two and saved Squall…but she was having too much fun watching him in his current predicament.  Suddenly a tall familiar figure stood before her, blocking her view of Squall and Sally.  The intoxicating cologne was very familiar, as she saw the broad, muscled chest.  Quistis looked up to see none other than Seifer, who held his usual confident smirk.

"Care to dance Instructor?" Seifer asked casually, extending a hand out to the woman who currently held his attention.

Quistis sighed.  She still was not over the pain that Seifer had afflicted on her from their break up.  "Seifer…" she began, but he put a bare finger up to her lips.  His gloves were gone, as they did not match the green vested, black overcoat tuxedo he was wearing.  She let herself be lead to the dance floor.  It was another slow song and Seifer drew her close to him.  She rested her head on his shoulder, momentarily forgetting about the very recent events between them.

Seifer gently and with a cat like grace danced and held the beautiful Quistis Trepe.  He decided to tell her then as he she laid her head upon his shoulder.  "Quistis…I'm sorry…"

She looked up quite surprised.  With gentle force, he pushed her head back down on his shoulder.  "It takes a lot of courage just to say it to you…let alone have you gaze at me with those sea blue eyes of yours."  Seifer's usual cocky manner was replaced by a rarely seen heart felt one.  "I…"  He took a breath in.  "Ever since the orphanage, I've always cared for you Quistis Trepe."  The song ended and he left her in the middle of the dance floor as he disappeared into the crowd.

Quistis was too shocked to notice that Squall was looking for Rinoa, who was currently dancing with Irvine.  

Squall tapped Irvine's shoulder.  "May I steal her from you?"  Fortunately, Squall was not looking at Rinoa who had her mouth open in shock.  This was exactly what she feared would happen.  

And just as in her nightmare scenario, Irvine said: "Sorry Squall, Rinoa's with me for the dance."

He raised an eyebrow in surprise and looked at Rinoa who was blushing.  "For this dance or the entire dance?"

Irvine gave him a cocky grin.  "The entire dance."

Squall nodded and didn't look at Rinoa, who knew that he must be hurt.  "Have fun then Irvine…_and Rinoa."  He stressed the and as if to suggest they were together.  Squall then rushed out of the ballroom.  He needed air to breathe.  The woman who told him she loved him had just betrayed him.  (That makes it two for two women.  Hyne!  I wish I didn't feel anything.  You can't get hurt when you don't feel anything.)  Squall's heart ached as he rushed outside of Garden, finding his favorite and secret spot.  He lay back on the grass and closed his eyes, not wanting to give in to the tears that were threatening to fall.  He remembered how the other woman that he had loved, in a different way, had also left him.  __Sis left him.  Now Rinoa.  It was too painful.  Then he heard his ever faithful Shiva speak to him._

**"Master.****  There is a way…to forget her…forever."**


	15. Chapter 15 The End?

I wanted to make this a touching chapter…but it turned into a cliffhanger/ending? instead…

Thanks for the reviews; they really do brighten my day.  Oh yes, about the blood transfusion thing…I'm going to fix that…how embarrassing…I'm a biology major too *rolls eyes at self*.  Thanks =)

Disclaimer: Don't own FF8 or the Westlife song that appears in here.

Chapter 15

"This is all wrong.  That was so mean Irvine!  How could you do that?!" Rinoa practically yelled at the cowboy.

The cowboy matched the girl's venomous stare.  "You are MY date.  He doesn't have any right to dance with you."  Irvine knew he had hurt Squall's feelings, but he felt that he defend his reputation as being a girl magnet.  There would be no girl running away from him.

Rinoa calmed down and grew a little sad for a couple of reasons: that she had hurt Squall, and that she had hurt him with his good friend.  "Irvine?" she asked softly.  "Please?"  She looked at him with such tender, heartfelt emotions in her delicate eyes.  (I have changed…I never expressed these types of emotions before…but for Squall…I'd do anything…Please forgive me Squall…)

Irvine realized he should have put his pride a few minutes ago, but regretting a bad decision would not change it.  He would fix that now, and nodded at Rinoa.  "Go get him Rinoa…he's probably at his 'secret' spot by the side of the garden, on the hill."

She flashed him a thankful smile as he released her hand, she saw Selphie, surprised from the fact that Irvine let go of his pride, publicly.  As Rinoa fled from the ballroom, lifting up part of her gown as not to step on it, she whispered at Selphie, "Dance with him!"  The beautiful girl, rose to dance with the flustered and embarrassed cowboy.  He quickly grinned; having his pride restored and took his partner in his arms.

***Outside***

Squall could hear the music from the dance, even all the way outside of Garden.  He lay back on the wet grass on the hill, contemplating Shiva's offer.  He felt the sea breeze, and very faintly hear the waves crash upon the shore.

_Time after time_

_I refused to see why_

_I can't go on without you by my side_

_Don't get me wrong_

_You bruised my heart_

_And it's aching_

_It won't take you long_

_To see that I'm in pain_

_Don't get me wrong_

_If you run off now_

_It'll be your mistaking_

_You could be part of my life_

_Baby don't you know_

_We could be doing this forever_

_And be doing alright_

_Time after time_

_This moment's been on my mind_

_Now I've left it behind_

_Now I've left it behind_

_Don't get me wrong…_

The song ended, and his mind turned back to the interesting proposal.  "_How is that possible Shiva?" he questioned his GF in his mind._

"**Simple.  It's the ability I learned a few days ago.  I am unsure of how powerful it is…especially since I have not cast a spell upon my master before.  I think it is possible to erase a memory…and even a person in your mind."**

He laughed bitterly.  The irony of it all.  To forget the one woman he thought he belonged with for the rest of eternity.  Squall thought she knew he pledged his love for her forever.  He never told anyone that he loved them before.  He did not take his words lightly.  He thought she was special…being able to share a connection of complete trust, comfort, and best friends.  Whatever.  What was it all for if she didn't care for him back?  And with Irvine no less.  He did not want to hear her excuses.  She had broken his trust just by going to the dance with Irvine _and him.  The nerve.  Did she think that she could fool everyone with that seemingly sweet, shy, and innocent act?  He was tired of being hurt, tired of the lies.  He decided.  Squall was nervous at the thought of erasing a complete person out of his mind, but the pain.  He was not strong enough for it._

"_Shiva.__  Appear before me," commanded Squall._

The ice goddess appeared as if from thin air, swirling and unraveling herself.  She looked at her master, her summoner with sad, sympathetic eyes.  She would heal his heart by allowing him to forget what had hurt it in the first place.  This was her duty, her motherly role, to protect her children.  She nodded at Squall.  "**I am ready."**

***

Rinoa was frantically running.  She was not quite sure why pressed her to find Squall as soon as possible.  It was a nagging thought in her mind, demanding her to find her love before …(before what?) she asked herself.  She ran outside of the Garden and saw the ice goddess with Squall bowing his head a little.

"SQUALL!!!" she yelled.  Whatever was going on, she needed to stop him.

Squall didn't seem to hear her and Shiva placed her hands before her and a bright flash of light erupted from her ice blue palms.  The flash of light rippled as if it was a wave and streamed through Rinoa, causing her to fall to the ground.  The light continued as ripples started from a small touch in a pond.

The last thing Rinoa heard before giving into the powerful darkness was Squall's voice: "AMNESIA!"


	16. Chapter 16 Soul Mates

To Levant: Yes, there is a point to the brevity of the chapters.  I wanted to make it more…dramatic you could say.  This one is more of a touching chapter, and I wanted to highlight the...well...if I said anymore I'd ruin it for you =)

To the_angel_of_the_lion: Thanks for the consistency in reviews.  I enjoy writing as much as you enjoy reading…I think =)

To Tiger Eyes: I was a bit cruel I admit to leave you at such a cliffhanger, but to make up for it, I wrote another chapter fairly shortly.  Enjoy =)

To aegis: I believe this chapter answers your question.  I thought if magic could be casted upon oneself then maybe….

Author's Note: The entire story is a Squinoa…keep that in mind as you read this chapter, along with the upcoming.

Chapter 16

Squall felt a headache coming on.  He put his hand to his head, trying to mentally tell the headache to go away.  He could not remember why he was at his favorite spot until he looked up and saw Shiva.

"**How do you feel?" questioned the goddess in his mind.  She was concerned the spell had affected him more than it was suppose to.**

"_Massive headache.__  Wait…amnesia…who did I forget…why?"  The headache was not helping Squall's minor confusion._

"**You wanted to forget a certain person, but as I search your brain now, the memories of a different person have been erased."**

He remember what he had set out to accomplish; Squall wanted to forget Rinoa, but why?  "_How is that possible Shiva?  I still remember Rinoa…but I do not remember why I wanted to forget her."_

"**Perhaps it is for the best.  For some reason, you did not keep your mind focused on the memory…the person you wanted to erase.  At the very instant the spell was cast, you thought of a different person.  I realize the effects of the spell now.  It is a long range spell…a mile or so in your human terms.  As you forgot the person, they will forget you, but only the short term memories."**

"_Explain.  You're confusing me Shiva."_

The ice goddess hovered off the ground and collected her thoughts.  She needed to explain it in a way he would understand.  "**My spell affects only your short term memory…say everything in the past few months or so.  Your long term memories, like your childhood memories, my spell does not affect.  If it did, my well being would be affected as well.  In other words, you forget this person and any interaction you had with them for say the last year, but if you have memories of them from your childhood, those will not be touched by the spell."  She slipped back into the realm she existed in, exhausted from her long explanation.  Shiva felt it was best if he forgot the person the spell affected.**

Squall looked around, listening to the sounds of the night.  (Why did I want to forget Rinoa?)  Squall was so confused, but decided to let it pass.  He knew he would not solve this puzzle unless he talked to the girl herself.  He remembered the emotional pain and hurt in his heart before Shiva cast the spell…but he felt no pain now.  (Why?)  He sighed and lay back onto the ground.  Squall let the peace of nature soothe his confused mind.  Sometimes it was best to forget what you could not remember.

***

"Ugh," muttered Rinoa, picking herself off the ground.  She felt the blood rush into her head as soon as she stood up.  (Ooh…maybe that wasn't such a great idea…)  Then she remembered, and ran to the hill.

"Squall!"

The cadet sat up, looking for the source of the voice.  (Wait…I do remember hearing that voice before I cast the spell…is that what Shiva was talking about?  Losing concentration…?)  

His thoughts were interrupted by a certain raven haired beauty panting and collapsing beside him.  "Geez, did you have to have a secret spot that is so physically strenuous on a girl with heels?"

Squall smirked, but wouldn't give her the satisfaction of hearing him laugh.  She was the one that caused the pain…right?  "What brings you to my place of peace?"

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt…wait…I did.  What spell did you cast with Shiva?  I didn't see any monsters around."  A confused expression crossed Rinoa's face.

"I'll explain it some other time.  Now that's not what brought you out here."  Squall studied her expression.  Perhaps she would remember, but he was not going to ask her how she caused him grief.

"I uh…" a frown replaced the confused expression.  "I came here to apologize and explain something to you…but now I can't remember what or why.  I only remember that I didn't mean to hurt you...  Squall…how did I hurt you?"  She blushed, being embarrassed for forgetting something that was so important.

Squall gave her a genuine smile.  He was glad that the spell did not work according to plan.  He would not ever remember the source of his pain... (But if I love her…and she is sorry…what does it matter now?)  "Shh…"  He placed a finger over her lips.  "It doesn't matter any more."

Rinoa was breathless from her running, but the fast beating of her heart was not from the exercise.  "Squall…I…"  Rinoa did not finish her sentence as her love silenced her regrets with a gentle kiss.  She ran her hand through his soft brown hair and they both leaned towards each other as their lips met over and over again.  There was a gentle passion within the contact, but the soft, soothing effects overpowered any other emotion.  They broke apart after a few minutes, and Rinoa rested her head against Squall.  She was enjoying the view with him.  He was enjoying the view of her…and nature of course.

Squall caressed her delicate face.  "I love you Rin," he stated simply in her ear, using a nickname for the first time.

She smiled back at him.  "Rin huh?  I like that nickname…especially since you're the one calling me that."

The two lovers rested on the grass, in their matching outfits, watching the twinkling stars in the sky.  A shooting star crossed the sky and Rinoa pointed eagerly to it.  "Isn't that pretty?!"

Squall had never felt so fulfilled in his life.  He had everything, because he had Rinoa.  He whispered huskily in her ear, "As the stars watch over the night sky, I will always watch and protect you my love.  Let the shooting star symbolize the hope that we will always be together.  If we are ever parted, I will find you with the first shooting star you see…"  It was a highly romantic notion Squall had to admit, but just maybe, Fate was listening.

"Oh Squall!" she hugged him tightly.  He was her romantic…her poet, her love.  She inspired him, as he inspired her.  She opened up more emotionally and understood that trust could be found in many people.  She inspired him to love, to live life for the dreams that might come true.  Life was not all pain, and she showed him that.  They understood each other and complimented each other.

(What would I have done without her?  I've never felt this way about anyone before.  I feel as if she's my…soul mate.)  Squall was slightly embarrassed of his romantic thoughts, but did not mind them so much.  He knew the truth in his thoughts, and remembered something.  "Rin?"

"Yes Squall?" she asked, as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

"Didn't you have a surprise for me?" He grinned at her.


	17. Chapter 17 Hearts' Song

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews again.  I am honored.  This chapter is a bit shorter than the rest, and not much plot advancement.  However, it **is short and romantically sweet.  Happy readings...**

Chapter 17

Irvine stood confused, leaning against a pillar of the ballroom, as did a few other Balamb Garden students.  (That was….different.  What am I doing at a party with all these strangers?)  The music continued to play, despite the temporary confusion of some of the dancers.  The cowboy headed back to his dorm room.  (No sense in staying with this slight headache….I don't remember drinking.)  He swiped his card key, opening the door, and quickly shutting it behind him.  (What the hell just happened?!)  He decided to stop wasting time, pondering on his confusion.  Irvine knew that he would not be able to figure it out.  He looked at his computer screen, which he had forgotten to turn off.  There was a new message for him from the headmaster of Galbadia Garden.  He clicked on it.

_Cadet Irvine Kinneas –_

_Your presence is requested within two days.  All sharpshooter advanced level training commences soon._

_Regards,_

_Galbadia__Garden__ Faculty_

The gunman was tired from the slight head pains as well as physically.  Flashes of memories went through his mind.  It was strange however, because he did not recall talking to any of Balamb students.  (I know I'm not anti-social…there must be some good lookin' women 'round here!) he thought to himself.  Irvine decided not to pursue the thought further as he was extremely tired.  (Sleep, then I'll go back to Galbadia Garden tomorrow morning, where there are definitely plenty of women to surround me.)  He hastily threw off his tuxedo and changed.  He collapsed on the bed, just barely managing to turn the lights off before falling sound asleep.

***

"I do have a surprise for you!" Rinoa smiled at him, laying her head upon Squall's warm and very comfortable shoulder.  Then softer, she said, "But don't you want to stay out here just a little longer?"  The spirited young woman had a point.  The sound of the midnight bluish-black ocean lapping the shore alone was enough to draw listeners to her.  The sound of peace, contentment.  The twinkling stars in the sky served as tiny, romantic candles dotting the vast, infinite sky.  The moon cast her gaze upon the world, allowing her soft glow to permeate any darkness.  Squall thought the ray of moonlight shone upon Rinoa's hair like the stars shined their light on the universe.  No wonder it was said stars guided people.  If the seemingly small stars in comparison to their surroundings could light up the endless black night sky, then what was a human life compared to the vastness of the universe?  Rinoa felt the corners of Squall's mouth lift up in a small smile as he planted a kiss to the top of her hair.  He slipped his arms around his raven-haired beauty.  They stayed there for a few minutes more, enjoying each other's company as well as the presence of the uninvited, but welcome, guest, Nature.

She smiled shyly at Squall and elegantly stood up, gently brushing the grass off her dress.  She extended her small, delicate hand to her heart's love.  She felt a sense of completeness because of the man sitting before her, gazing at her with affectionate wintry blue eyes.  This was true love.  She trusted him completely and would prove it again to him a little later.  The arguments with her father were a bit for show, covering up her pain from her 'father's' distance towards her.  Rinoa did not understand why _that man kept his distance from her.  Little did she know it was from excessive guilt and heartache.  He saw his beautiful dead wife every time he gazed at his daughter, the same eyes, slender frame, and spirit.  Both of his women could enchant people with mere words.  They had the ability to touch the hearts of almost everyone around them._

Rinoa gazed back at Squall with such earnest love and affection that he had never received from anyone before.  She was truly amazing.  He chuckled at her extended hand.  "Aren't I the one that is supposed to help you up?"  He accepted her hand but did not use her support much.  He put the strain on his well toned legs.  Her response was a mere smile.  She intertwined their fingers and lea him away from the cold, of the night and of his heart…


	18. Chapter 18 Cinderella

Chapter 18

Author's Note: This chapter hints at a Selvine, as does the rest of the story.  I wrote that into my story because I believe the game suggested a future relationship between the two.  For example Selphie and Irvine are in the cockpit of the Ragnorak and he admires her abilities.  Then also another piece of evidence is when it annoys Selphie at the party at the end of the game when Irvine is looking at other women.  This is just my opinion about it.

Oh yes!  The rating change….it pertains to this chapter…so if you're not comfortable with it, I suggest you don't read this section of the story.

Thanks for the consistency in reviews to angel-of-the-lion and SkarKairai.

Irvine woke up at eight o'clock in the morning.  That was about the earliest he could get up voluntarily.  The cowboy looked around at his disarrayed room, slightly ashamed of himself for the clothes all over the place.  (I _was tired though), he consoled himself.  He showered and changed into his usual outfit, the purple zip up vest, long dusty pants with a matching overcoat.  Then he topped it with his favorite black cowboy hat.  He smirked at himself in the mirror.  (Good morning good lookin'.)  He packed quickly, since he did not have many personal belongings.  He removed the boutonnière from his jacket pocket, staring at the elegant white roses.  They still looked very fresh.  (Good florist.)  He traced a petal of the rose with an uncanny interest.  (Why do I feel like this ornament is incomplete?)  He scolded himself for his strange thoughts.  (Roses having soul mates, good Hyne, what am I going to think of next – that I'm a one woman man?)  He laughed, a little too much.  He knew in his heart that he only used his flirting to cover the emptiness he felt.  He was searching for that special girl._

The cowboy gathered his light weight duffel bag over his shoulder and picked up the reminder of the dance – the white boutonniere.  He did not know exactly why he cherished the little memento of the dance.  He sighed and closed the door after placing the card key on the dresser as instructed.  Irvine was staying in the guest room after all.  He looked around at the students passing through the hall going towards the cafeteria; it was breakfast time after all.  He was not hungry though.  Then he heard a sound, he listened closer and heard a slight muffled sob.  Irvine headed towards the sound and saw a pretty girl hiding behind some of the potted plants.  She looked up at him with beautiful, innocent green eyes as she heard the footsteps stop.

He felt his heart go out to her.  Irvine offered her a kind smile and a hand.  She accepted and blushed.  She was embarrassed to have been caught crying…behind potted plants no less.  She heard him speak in a drawled cowboy accent: "What'cha cryin' for darlin'?  You shouldn't stain that pretty face with tears."

She laughed – at his obvious flirtatious comment and herself.  "It's nothing really.  I just felt like I lost my best friend.  I can't explain it though…"  She looked away and furrowed her brow, still searching her brain for the answer she knew she would not be able to find.  But she was the persistent type.  (It feels like I've lost more than my best friend…as if I've lost …)  The young woman stopped thinking to herself, smiled and thanked the cowboy for his help before skipping back to her dorm room.  She needed to clean up her face after all.

Irvine smiled all knowingly.  "That's my Selphie for ya," he said softly to himself.  He recognized her as the little girl he grew up with from the orphanage.  She did not appear to remember him though.  There would be some other time.  He was sure of it.  Fate had led him to her after all this time.  He knew in his heart, she would do it again.  Irvine looked at the room Selphie bounced into and walked to her door.  He did not intend to knock; she would probably think he was stalking her.  He smiled at the door, imagining Selphie to be there and looked down at the boutonniere he had hidden behind his back when talking to the upset girl.  He managed to tie it delicately around her doorknob.  (I wonder how much she's changed since childhood…I'll see you again sweetheart), he thought before leaving Balamb Garden for what would be a long time.

***

Selphie came out of her room after ten minutes.  She managed to clean herself up in a relatively short amount of time, but then again she did not wear much make-up.  That's when she saw the boutonniere on the outside handle.  It was the mate to the corsage in her room.  She smiled widely.  (I knew I met someone special at the dance!)  Selphie was not going to let herself be depressed or even overly concerned about who had given it to her.  She was content to know that there was someone out there for her.  She knew her dream would come true over time.  Fate would see to it, she was sure.  (I've always been lucky!) She thought optimistically.  The energetic young woman placed the corsage and boutonniere together, hanging them from her desk.  She planned to always keep the flowers in hopes that its owner would reclaim his relinquished boutonniere and…the woman that was waiting for him.

***

Rinoa smiled as she lay curled up in Squall's arms.  The gleam of the sunlight reflected off his well toned chest.  She practically drooled.  (I could study him forever), She thought dreamily.  Then she thought to the events of the last night…after she led him away from the beautiful scenery….

---Flashback to the last night---

Squall watched his graceful and beautiful angel take his hand, guiding him back to the dormitories.  He studied the slender curves the dress revealed.  (Thank Hyne for good fashion designers.)  He let her lead him into her room.  Squall looked around at the slightly feminine room.  It had a gentle touch, just like its owner.  There were thankfully tasteful decorations – a small dried basket of flowers sat on top of her desk, while her books lay were in a neat row along the side.  Even her bed was orderly made, without any faults.  (Perfect…like her), he thought.

Her soft giggling brought him back to the present.  "Aren't you going to sit down?" she asked.  She gestured to the chair.

He was puzzled.  "Where's Angelo?  And what's with the suspense?" Squall could be so clueless sometimes.

Her voice was quiet but laced with anxiety and excitement.  "Angelo's with a friend right now.  Do you miss him that much already?" she teased.  Then her voice changed to one of a more serious nature.  "Squall…I want you to know…I want to show you the depth of my love and trust for you…"

The previously clueless Squall suddenly became very aware of what she was suggesting.  "Rinoa…"  He did not know how to let her down easy.  He wanted her so badly, but he did not want her to regret anything later – to doubt his love for her.  He shook his head at her.  "We can't---I can't---I m-m-mean..."  His concentration was gone as Rinoa had already taken off her shoes and walked over to him, sitting in his lap.  She had begun to unzip the back of her dress.  (Oh Hyne….oh sweet Hyne.)  He closed his eyes to regain some of his lost brain function.  "I don't want you to regret this later.  I want to establish my undying love for you…otherwise you might think…"  He felt her finger silence his lips, then her lips placed upon his.  Her sweet warm breath coaxed his mouth to comply as his grabbed her shoulders hungrily, pulling her closer to him, crushing her lips with his.  Squall felt a passion run through that he had restrained, just barely, before.  He felt Rinoa break the kiss and looked up questioningly at her.

"I'm not going to regret this Squall.  I know you love me…I feel it within my soul.  You and I were always meant to be together.  You're the love of my life Squall.  I know I haven't known you for a very long time, but I understand your heart, your soul.  I understand it because…it's a part of me too."

Squall wanted to smack himself for the next words that came out of his mouth.  "Are you sure?"  He needed to know that she wanted as badly as she did.  "I won't be able to stop myself if we continue."  

He saw her smile as she leaned closer to him with her luscious pink lips.  "I wouldn't want you to.  I'm sure…"  Those were the last words she uttered before Squall kissed her with a burning passion.  He needed her; he wanted to complete their bond.  He easily picked her up and laid her upon the bed, stripping her of everything.  He admired her beautiful shape and figure for a few seconds before she started to blush and feel self-conscious.  Squall smiled and removed the rest of his clothing.  Rinoa's eyes widened a little in shock and apprehension, but also in admiration of her lover's toned form.  He lay gently atop of her, kissing her.  He caressed her arms and incited her desires with delicately placed kisses.

Rinoa moaned.  "Squalllll.  Please..." she gasped.

He could not deny his lover's plea and pushed his length into her.  She gasped and her grip on his shoulder tightened.  Her nails dug into his skin.  It was a fine line of pleasure and pain for the pair.  Squall rocked slowly into her, but then faster and faster as he could no longer deny his body the ecstasy he knew would come soon.  He growled her name and buried his head into the crook of her neck, enjoying the fierce pleasure running threw his body and Rinoa's.  She slid her nails down his back in response, causing red lines to appear.  Squall enjoyed it.  The two moaned and called increasingly louder for each other as they reached that point.  Squall thrust one last time, shuddering as he released.  Rinoa had also climaxed and held his body to hers.  

Although on the verge of sleep, Squall managed to whisper into her ear, "So what's the surprise?"  Rinoa whacked him with a pillow and response and they both laughed at their games.  The two lovers slept in each other's arms for the rest of the night.


	19. Chapter 19 The End of the Beginning

Chapter 19

Squall was awake but refused to open his eyes for a few minutes.  He was enjoying Rinoa's arms around him when he heard her voice.

"Sexy . . . oh sexy," she giggled at her half-seriousness.  Rinoa wasn't sure if Squall was awake so she was whispering softly.  "If you're sexy you'll open your eyes right now."  She didn't expect him to hear her.  Rinoa was feeling a little shy from being so straight forward, but then again he couldn't hear her . . . right?

Squall cocked an eyebrow towards her voice with his eyes still closed, and then he opened his eyes.  She blushed and her cheeks turn light pink which quickly became a rosy hue.  She quickly slid underneath the blankets to hide her shades-of-red face.  Her mistake.  She gasped and made a slight squeaking sound as she realized they were both naked . . . and she was facing towards him.  (Oh Hyne, this can not get any more embarrassing . . . although he is very sexy . . . he he)  Rinoa shot up from under the covers and turned her back towards Squall, trying to hide her rainbow shaded face.  Squall was quite amused and chuckling at the situation.

His masculine, slightly huskier voice spoke to her: "Oh no you don't."  He drew her closer, intentionally snaking a hand around her chest.  Surprisingly she didn't flinch and he couldn't resist the comment on his mind, "So how was the view down there?"

If Squall could have seen Rinoa, he would have seen her eyes open wide in shock along with her mouth.  (How did he know I was enjoying the view?!)  She turned around and grabbed the closest weapon, the pillow.  She pulled the pillow over her head to a 'defenseless' Squall and started whacking him on the head with it playfully.  "You are such a dork!"

The strong cadet managed to grab her arms and force her to drop the pillow and pinned her underneath him.  He grinned, "And proud of it."  He let go of her hands as he leaned down to kiss her again.

Rinoa smirked at him.  Revenge.  She pretended she was leaning in towards the kiss to but suddenly grabbed his sides in a no-mercy tickle fight.  Squall rolled off the bed, trying to escape the hands that knew exactly where he was ticklish.  She batted her eyelashes at him and flashed Squall her best smile with a wink.

(Damn, women sure know how to win a guy), Squall thought.  He put his hands up in the air in a surrendering gesture with a grin.

After a few more minutes, the lovers parted.  Squall headed back to his dorm to shower and dress, while Rinoa showered and dressed as well.  Then she looked at the letter she had received.  She gently opened the letter and recognized the handwriting, one of her few friends from Timber, Zone.

_Dearest Princess,_

_     I wish I was writing to you of good news, but circumstance has not deemed it so.  I hope you are doing well; __Watts__ and I miss your sweet smile and personality.  I still cannot believe you went to become SeeD, but I understand.  However, you wanted me to keep you informed of Timber, and I am writing as promised.  Timber is now under the occupation of the Galbadians . . . commanded by your father, General Caraway.  __Watts__ and I are going to do what you would have done – start a resistance movement.  Already, there are several groups forming – The __Forest__ Foxes are just one of them.  What do you think of the name the __Forest__ Owls?  Owls watch over everything, and are considered one of the wiser birds.  You know how to contact me if you need to.  I hope things here will go well . . . o-u-c-h!  My stomach again!  I have to go._

_Take care,_

_Zone_

Rinoa gasped and fell to the floor.  The war with her father had only begun.

***

Quistis had gotten drunk during the dance, after the fact she was depressed that she had left her new friend down.  She let Seifer Almasy of all people distract her.  She couldn't remember if he had actually apologized . . . or told her that he cared for her.  She attributed those miracles to her drunken state.  Unfortunately for her the Garden staff had noticed the drunken instructor and written another remark on her poor behavior.  She was definitely not a role model or leader to follow; Quistis couldn't even keep herself out of trouble, even if it was just this one time getting drunk.  The garden faculty had noticed her lack of judgment on hanging onto Seifer like a school girl who finally got a boyfriend after Hyne knows how many years.  It wasn't the fact she had a boyfriend that bothered them.  It was the fact how she displayed herself in public – in front of her students.

She sighed alone in her bed, thinking about Squall - his gregarious nature, charming smile and kind heart.  Quistis could not believe she dumped him for Seifer.  Then again, Seifer had his charms as well.  She was confused about her feelings – she liked Squall right?

***

Squall managed to shower, shave, and dress in a short amount of time.  He wanted to surprise Rinoa with a gift he wanted to give to her yesterday – on Valentine's Day.  But well, he wasn't exactly going to interrupt any of the events last night to be away from her for even a few minutes.  He picked up the square, small velvet box and slipped it in his pocket, heading to Rinoa's room.  He grinned upon reaching it and checked that no one was in the halls.  Two could play her joke, but he still had a reputation to maintain.

"Sexy . . . oh sexy, are you in there?  If you're sexy you'll answer the door," he said in a teasing voice.  He was reward with a sweet laugh and the knob turned.  He was shocked however, when he saw she was crying.

Squall was speechless for a second, unsure of what to do, what to say to her to make her feel alright.  She just reached out for him and he embraced her in a tight hug, letting her cry onto his shoulder.  "Baby. . . baby, what's wrong?"  Rinoa didn't stop sobbing.  Squall gently guided her back into the room, and closed the door behind him.  He didn't want other people to see her vulnerable – she would have hated that.  Squall stroked her hair with his gloved hand, just letting her cry into him for a few more minutes.  Finally she looked up.

Her voice was uneven as the tears threatened to fall from her angelic face once more.  "Squall . . . I . . . love you," she choked out before crying again.

Squall tried to make her smile.  "And why is this such a bad thing?"

She pulled away from him and sat on the floor, motioning for him to do the same.  He complied and Rinoa gazed at him with sad eyes.  "I . . . don't want to leave you Squall . . . but this is about my history, my family.  I really need to do this to prove I'm not daddy's little girl, and that he can't do whatever he wants."

Squall smiled sadly but gently at the love of his life.  "I understand."  He wiped a remaining stray tear from her cheek with a gloved finger.  "It won't be forever Rinoa.  Remember the shooting star?  I promised, and I'll hold to that.  I know how important family must be . . ." he trailed off.  (It's something I've wanted my whole life.)  "I love you too much to chain you down with my feelings.  If we were meant to be together, it will happen, whether it's a little bit later."

Rinoa smiled at him, feeling relief yet sadness.  She knew she had to lead the resistance group.  She needed to be free of her father's control, to prove her independence.  Then again, she wanted to be with Squall forever.  She knew it felt so right, and he had changed her into the woman she was now.  No longer was she the bitter angry girl that had run away that night from her father.  Now, she saw the good in other people, wanted to help them, befriend them.  She had learned to trust people.  Rinoa kissed her boyfriend on the lips.  She loved the feeling of comfort, protection, love and devotion that only a true knight could give.  Squall gave her all of those things.

"When are you leaving?" Squall asked.  It took all of his courage not to cry in front of her.  He knew he was letting go of his heart, but he didn't care.  It belonged to Rinoa and no other woman.  He was not going to let his selfish desires to keep her with him overrule the love they shared.  She needed this.

"I'm leaving as soon as possible.  I'm going this afternoon to Timber.  It'll be too hard to say good bye to you otherwise.  The shock won't have set in until later . . . I hope." Rinoa laid her head upon Squall's shoulder.

He took the box out of his pocket.  "There's something I wanted to give you yesterday . . . for Valentine's Day.  It's not much, but I thought it suited you . . . us."  Squall open Rinoa's palm and placed the box in her hand.

"Squall . . . you didn't have to."  She opened the jewelry box slowly, and gasped at the beautiful ring on the chain she saw.  It was a silver delicate chain, with a platinum ring upon it.  Then she saw the engraving on the inside of the ring.  It read: I love you always.  Rinoa looked at her knight with tears shining in her eyes.  She hugged him suddenly and tightly.  "No one has ever cared for me this much . . . You've changed me by opening your heart to me . . . I want you to know that my heart will always be yours . . . always be open to you."  She smiled and placed a kiss upon Squall's lips.  He reached over to put the chain with the ring on her – the only necklace she would ever wear.

***

It was a faint rosy hue as dusk approached, covering the world in gentle pastel colors.  Squall Leonhart was saying goodbye to the woman who held his heart.  They were of one soul.  She hugged him tightly as her driver waited in the car to take her to the Balamb train station.  "I'll always love you too," she said.  With that, Rinoa Heartilly slipped away from his eyes, turning to get in the car so Squall would not see the slow tears running down her face.  Angelo was in the backseat, looking sadly at Squall, as if he knew this was goodbye.  She still held the rose that he had given her a few minutes earlier.  This one was different though, he had placed a single note in the center of the rose for her to find when it bloomed.  

He wrote: _To the beloved sweet angel I always see walking down the streets, I will forever be your knight – here to hold you when you need it, here to comfort you when you're in distress, here to protect you from all arm, and here to love you for all eternity.  As this rose blooms with time  – I hope you will come to me when you are ready for me to be your protector once again with time._

_Love, _

_Your__ Eternal Knight_

As the car slowly drove off, tears fell from Squall's chiseled face.  His wintry blue-gray eyes held so much emotion – love, longing, and hope.  He softly breathed one word, "Shiva," and the ice goddess appeared seeing the lone tear that remained on his face.  She mustered a small smile, as much as a deity born of the ice could give.  "You know what I ask, except for one thing."  He tossed her Amnesia Greens.  "I don't want anyone to use this power again.  This will be the last time.  This is for her.  I have to free her from this love so she can achieve her dream.  I . . . don't want her to feel pain."  Shiva nodded, understanding, and sympathizing, but not feeling sorry for her master.  She knew in his heart he had found true love, and that would keep him alive until he saw her again.

Squall smiled with the memory of her, thinking only of his beautiful Rinoa.  His heart had not broken like it had when Sis left.  It felt strangely healed and complete.  He knew she would come back when she finished with her dream of independence, and he would find her under that shooting star.

He spoke softly, concentrating, so that only the goddess could hear.  "Amnesia."

-The End-

Author's Notes: To wrap up a few questions this might have raised, but I didn't want to include in the story (due to the fact it would leave an unhappy ..or unhappier? Ending).  Why does Rinoa date Seifer if she loves Squall (even if she doesn't remember him)? – Partly because of the note Squall leaves her…she mistakes Seifer for the person who gave her the rose.  Why would Squall suddenly change his personality?  When he forgets Rinoa, he feels emptiness in his soul, hurt, lost, and pushes out all others, tired of putting out a façade.  Any other questions, feel free to send me a message =P

I hope this story has delighted you as much as it has been my hobby for the past month or so.  I want to say thanks to everyone that reviewed – it really did brighten my day and to those couple of brave souls (lol, I'm kidding, I don't bite…really!) who sent me an e-mail about the story.  The purpose of this story was to get more into why Squall is a lone wolf character, the entire Irvine/Selphie relationship, where Angelo gets his name from…etc.  I had fun putting my opinion of how it came to be.  After all, we all change with time. . . 'Til the next fic, happy holidays.


End file.
